Descendencia
by Rinita-Inverse
Summary: Epilogo Up! Llega un momento en la vida en el cual nada de lo que hagas te salvara de tu destino, no importa cuanto luches, ya sabes que no puede termianar bien.
1. Prologo

NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen a mi, sino a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si me pertenecen.

Prologo

¿Como es que me ha sucedido a mi? ¿cómo? No lo entiendo, ¿cómo fue posible que yo... ahora da igual. Ya no importa, ya nada importa, todo acabó tan pronto como empezó. Si no hubiera sido por eso... como dije, ya nada tiene importancia, en este momento lo único que me importa es vengarme; de todas formas ya no tengo a alguien por quien vivir, claro, solo me queda una persona, pero...

¡¡Hey! No tengo tiempo que perder en monólogos absurdos, sin sentido, solo debo concentrarme, concentrarme y derrotarlo de una vez, destruir a quien me quitó a los mas preciados para mi.

No se porque me miran de esa manera. Los nuevos y temporales compañeros de viaje que he conocido no parecen tener el mismo espíritu que los anteriores, aquellos que fueron mis amigos, a los únicos que así he podido llamar. Creo que no están dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo por salvar a los seres que aman, y mas aun, creo que no entienden porque yo, si he perdido a todos los que significaban algo para mi, arriesgo mi vida en algo que según ellos esta perdido mucho antes de que empiece, pero si ellos no entienden que mi razón es la venganza, el poder hacer que sus almas descansen en paz, entonces yo no comprendo por que razón siguen a mi lado si saben que de seguro moriré.

Ahí vienen, se ven demasiado serios, ¿habrá pasado algo? ¡¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¡¿¿qué mi pueblo natal, que la ciudad en la cual nací y crecí también fue destruida! Entonces... entonces ella también... mis piernas se doblan, caigo al piso, ¿qué rayos? ¿Acaso el dolor de mi alma es tan grande que ni siquiera puedo reunir las fuerzas necesarias para estar de pie? Están hablando de lo que ha ocurrido, "según los aldeanos fue un sujeto extraño, llevaba un gabardina negra, apareció de la nada, fue destruyendo las casas una por una, mientras lo hacia llamaba a una chica..."

Orem guardó silencio, me miró, le rogué con la mirada que continuara y al mismo tiempo que no dijera lo que ya sabia diría a continuación.

"... el sujeto llamaba a Lina... Lina Inverse..."

no puedo contener las lagrimas, ella... ella...

le miro, o trato de hacerlo entre los ojos hinchados por las lagrimas que emanan sin control. No necesito preguntar nada, el ya sabe la razón de mi angustia y me dice lo que deseo saber, "ella apareció frente a Palicrovol, le pidió que se alejaran del lugar, para no dañar el pueblo, aunque ya no quedaba mucho en pie; el accedió y salieron del pueblo, se que ella era muy poderosa, pero... los años no pasan en vano, y sabes bien que después de quince años de paz, las habilidades de cualquiera se gastan y..."

me levantó, ya no quiero escuchar nada, tengo que ir hacia Zefilia. "ella aun vive" en ese momento les estaba dando la espalda, quedo congelada ante esa noticia y lentamente me giro hacia ellos. " el se la llevó, luego de dejarla inconsciente, la tomó y desaparecieron."

OO

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: hola! Gracias por interesarse en el fic, la verdad cuando lo empecé a escribir, solo se trataba de una especie de poema o un monologo algo triste, pero después me encontré con que llevaba unas cuantas líneas mas de lo previsto y así salió este fic, de un momento de inspiración que rara vez llega.


	2. Capitulo 1:

Capitulo Primero: "EL NACIMIENTO DE ASINETH"  
  
Hace diecisiete años, la poderosa hechicera, Lina Inverse junto a su grupo de amigos, habían logrado derrotar a los Dark Lords que quedaban en el mundo. Fueron dos años de luchas, dos años en los cuales pasaron muchas cosas, unas peores que otras, pero todo fue por el bien de la humanidad. Eso era lo único que tranquilizaba a la pelirroja, eso, y algo mas importante aun para ella [...]  
  
El haber derrotado a Deep Sea Dolphin, la señora que residía en el Mar del Caos, le costó a Lina la vida de dos de sus mas preciados amigos. Silphiel y Zelgadis. Ambos murieron en aquella batalla, la una intentando protegerlos a todos con un campo de energía; el otro el murió por proteger a Amelia, la princesa de Sailune.   
  
Finalmente pudieron derrotarla, pero entonces Zellas Metallium, la Señora de las Bestias; se encargó de destruir a su familia, envió a sus seguidores a Zefilia, durante la noche, nadie esperaba que los atacasen, habían estado en paz por mucho tiempo gracias a Luna Inverse, el Caballero de Ciphied y la hermana de Lina. Media cuidad fue destruida en menos de una hora, Luna salió al ataque, para ella los monstruos menores no eran problema, Zellas lo sabia, por lo que envió a su mas fiel servidor, Zeros Metallium, su sacerdote y general.   
Zeros se enfrentó a Luna con todas sus fuerzas hasta que supo que era la hermana de Lina, cual habrá sido su razón, no lo se, pero abandonó el combate, sin explicaciones. La furia de Zellas se elevó al máximo, aquel que consideraba un hijo, un hermano y amigo, aquel a quien había confiado su propia vida le había traicionado. Se presentó personalmente ante la Caballero de Ciphied, le enfrentó con todas sus fuerzas mas Luna no se rindió, y sin impórtale lo que a ella pudiese pasarle, se lanzó en un ataque casi kamikaze.  
Los padres de Lina habían muerto con el primer ataque de los siervos del Ama de las Bestias, mas Luna acabó con ella costándole la propia vida.   
  
Cuando Lina se enteró de lo que había pasado en su pueblo natal, decidió que acabaría con todos los demonios que aun quedaban en la tierra, por lo que se dirigió al norte, donde se encontraba el ultimo y mas poderoso mazoku, después de la muerte de Phibrizo, me refiero a Dynast Grausherra, el Señor de los Hielos Eternos.   
  
Antes de aquella ultima batalla para algunos, pasó lo que todos esperaban, Gourry y Lina hicieron el amor, ambos sabían bien que podría ser ultima oportunidad para confesarse abiertamente lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y no se equivocaron. A la mañana siguiente se presentaron ante Dynast cinco mortales: Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Amelia will Tesla Sailune, Naga the Serpent y Philia Ul Copt.   
Las princesa de Sailune se habían reencontrado y al contarle a Naga lo que ocurría decidió unirse a su causa; lo mismo había pasado con Philia.   
  
La batalla fue grandiosa, los humanos mas poderosos contra el mazoku mas poderoso. Lamentablemente no hubo vencedores, solo vencidos, Dynast murió, eso es cierto. Algunos podrían decir que ellos fueron los vencedores, pero la verdadera victoria consiste en no peder a nadie del propio bando y eso no pasó. De esa cruenta guerra, solo quedaron dos personas, Lina Inverse y Philia Ul Copt. La primera fue protegida por su querido y amado Gourry, la segunda fue salvada por Zeros, que apareció a su lado, la tomó entre sus brazos y desapareció del lugar tan rápido como había aparecido. Tanto Naga como Amelia fueron muertas por un rápido ataque de Dynast, no había nada que hacer por ellas.  
  
Lina nunca volvió a saber de Philia, y ella regresó a Zefilia, reconstruiría su pueblo y jamás dejaría que le ocurriese lo mismo, por lo que se quedaría en el pueblo, no volvería a errar sin destino fijo nunca.  
  
Un par de meses después de la perdida de las ultimas personas que le quedaban, Lina Inverse era reconocida como la persona que había eliminado a todos los Dark Lords, y constantemente recibía ofertas de reinos lejanos para que destruyese a algún enemigo, las cuales ella ignoraba, ya no quería saber nada mas de la magia. Hasta que se percató de algo; su menstruación estaba retrasa en varias semanas, creyó que la razón podría ser el cansancio que tenia, pero el tiempo pasó y aun no se presentaba, a ratos tenia nauseas y meros e incluso llegó a desmayarse un par de veces. Ahora todo tenia sentido, aquella única y ultima noche con Gourry, había quedado en cinta. Después de tantas semanas y meses sin encontrarle sentido a seguir viviendo, después de tanta tristeza y perdidas. Ahora viviría para su hijo, para su hijo y de Gourry, seria la forma de recordarlo a el y a todos los que se fueron.  
  
Siete meses después, nació una niña de rubios cabellos y ojos color rubí. Se parecía tanto a él.   
  
-Su nombre será Asineth, Asineth Inverse Gabriev. - y así Lina Inverse dedicó su vida a criar a su pequeña hija.  
  
Los años pasaron, la pequeña ya no era tal, a los 7 años de edad se veía que seria una hermosa jovencita. Eso era lo que todos decían, pero su madre veía algo mas, cada vez que la niña cumplía años, Lina soñaba parte del futuro que le deparaba, siempre eran dos versiones, una en la cual Asineth conocía las artes de la magia, y la espada, supuestamente la misma Lina le habría enseñado, por ese camino le esperaba lo mismo que le pasara a su madre, una lucha interminable contra aquellos que se atrevían a lastimar a los que amaban; en el otro sueño, la pequeña nada sabia acerca de la magia, pero ello le costaba la vida, si bien en el primer sueño ella debía luchar, al menos estaba viva, pero en el segundo por no saber como hacerlo moriría al cumplir los dieciséis. La hechicera pensó mucho antes de tomar una decisión, no quería que su hija sufriera lo que ella, pero no quería que muriese. la respuesta era clara, debería enseñarle magia, y de alto nivel si quería que viviese. Y desde ese mismo día, comenzó a entrenarla.  
  
La destreza que tenia la pequeña era impresionante, tanto en la magia como con la espada. Era un digno reflejo de lo que habían sido sus padres. Y Lina estaba segura de algo, haría cosas mucho mas importantes que las que ellos habían hecho.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Notas de la Autora: holas!! Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, no tengo mas que decir por ahora. Cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, tomatazo, critica constructiva, reserva mental, etc a rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com 


	3. Capitulo 2:

NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de slayers no me pertenecen a mi, sino a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si me pertenecen. ^____^   
  
  
  
Capitulo Segundo: "EL CONFLICTO"  
  
-Bien eso es, levanta mas las manos, debes sujetarla con mas fuerza, si así esta bien.  
-¿Y ahora que? ¿Voy a seguir golpeando a ese pobre árbol que nada malo ha hecho?  
-No, dejaremos en paz al árbol, antes de decirte que haremos ¿podrías curar al pobre árbol?   
-Pero mama... ¿por qué no lo haces tu?  
-Tu poder de curación es mucho mayor al mío, además no soy quien se esta entrenando.  
-De acuerdo - Asineth se encogió de hombros con resignación y comenzó a invocar el "hechizo de la recuperación" una vez hubo terminado, el árbol que antes lucia demacrado, ahora se erguía resplandeciente entre los demás árboles que conformaban el sitio de entrenamiento de la hija de Lina Inverse. - ¿y ahora?  
-Ahora te vas a enfrentar a mi.  
-Pero... mama aun es muy pronto, ¿cómo podría enfrentarte sin ser derrotada?  
-¿te darás por vencida antes de probar? No es así como te enseñé.   
-Bien, entonces te atacaré con todas mis fuerzas.  
-¡¡Así se habla!! ¡¡vamos!!  
  
Asineth se lanzó hacia Lina, la espada en posición, lista para acabar con ella, sino hubiese sido un entrenamiento de seguro una de las dos hubiese salido gravemente lastimada. Por su parte Lina no se movió, solo esperó a que ella estuviera a su alcance, como Lina prefería usar espadas cortas, para cuando eso pasara estaría demasiado cerca. Y si fallaba en bloquear el golpe[...] pero eso no sucedió, Asineth iba muy rápido, con la mirada llena de confianza, expresión que cambio instantáneamente al ser detenido aquel mandoble de espada con un solo movimiento de la pelirroja.  
  
-No esta mal, creo que te he enseñado bien.  
-Para no hacer mas que entrenarme esta bien, creí que el tiempo no pasaba en vano, pero eso no se nota en ti, mama.   
-El próximo mes cumplirás dieciséis, debes estar lista.  
-¿lista para que? ¿parece que me ocultaras algo? - mientras charlaban, ambas espadas estaban unidas, una contra la otra, cada una haciendo presión sobre la contraria.  
-Pronto lo sabrás.  
-Ya estoy harta de tanto misterio, ¡¡dime de una vez lo que esta pasando!!  
-Si logras ganarme, te diré todo lo que quieras.  
-¿Y que pasa si pierdo? - Lina empujó a la espada de Asineth arrojándola lejos de esta, y luego apuntando con la propia a la garganta de su hija.  
-Tendrás que irte de casa. - Lina retrocedió un pasó y envainó su daga- Ya es tarde, tengo que preparar la cena. Lo dejaremos para mañana. -Asineth no respondió, no entendía por que su madre era tan dura con ella. Lina se dirigió a la casa dispuesta a preparar la cena, al pasar por el lado de su hija, una lagrima recorrió lentamente su mejilla, lagrima que la chica no pudo notar.- "mi pequeña Asineth, si supieras lo que yo" - después de ese pensamiento se alejó.   
  
"¿por qué? ¿por qué me trata de esa manera? No creo haber hecho algo malo, se ha vuelto tan fría y distante conmigo. Ya no se que pensar y esto me ha tomado por sorpresa, si no le gano tendré que irme, ¿es que acaso no soy digna de estar a su lado? ¿ alguien como yo no merece estar al lado de la famosa Lina Inverse? Si es eso, entonces le demostrare que soy tan buena como ella, de no lograrlo me iré, de todas formas ella me lo ha ordenado, me haré mas fuerte y regresare por la revancha. Pero no me gusta la idea de irme, además no le encuentro sentido."  
  
" tiene que haber otra forma de hacer esto, no solo la estoy lastimando a ella... a mi también me duele tener que hacerlo. Pero no, no existe otra forma, si para su cumpleaños aun esta en el pueblo de seguro acabaría muerta, debo hacer que se aleje, pero no quiero que viva con lo que yo, si sabe que el pueblo será destruido por su culpa entonces [...] lo mejor será que se vaya, aunque sea solo por un tiempo corto, estará a salvo lejos de aquí y sobre todo... sobre todo lejos de mi."   
  
Al día siguiente, antes del ocaso, Lina y Asineth estaban listas para enfrentarse. La primera, denotaba la misma confianza que siempre tuvo frente a un adversario, la segunda sentía algo de incertidumbre frente a la situación.  
  
-¿¿estas lista!!!??  
-Si. - contrario a su apariencia nerviosa, la voz de Asineth sonó firme y decidida.  
-Comencemos.   
Todo acabo demasiado rápido, Lina estaba desarmada, esa era la ventaja que Asineth tenia sobre ella, pero eso no fue impedimento para que la pelirroja le asestara un duro golpe en el estomago a la joven hechicera que tenia por hija, el cual la dejó sin aire, perdiendo así el encuentro.  
  
-perdiste.  
-Si. Así es.  
-Márchate.  
-....   
-es lo mejor.  
-¿por qué...?  
-¿eh?  
-¿por qué, por que ahora, porque ese cambio de actitud?  
-Porque... "¿que puedo decirle que la convenza?.... mmm..." porque me has decepcionado como hija, por eso, si no pasabas la prueba significa que no tienes lo que se necesita y...  
-¡¡¡ya!!! ¡¡es suficiente!!! ¡¡ si lo que quieres es que me valla, entonces es lo que haré!! ¡¡¡Y ... no volveré, nunca....  
-si es lo que quieres... que así sea. - Lina mantuvo la mirada en alto, enfrentando la mirada desconcertada de Asineth, que pensó que con esas palabras su madre no la dejaría partir.  
-Bien, entonces... hasta nunca. - Asineth se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de la casa, solo llevando consigo lo que traía puesto.  
  
"perdóname, de veras lo siento, pero nunca he sido muy delicada. Espero que cuando decidas volver yo aun [...] es mejor no pensar en eso. Bien, es hora de trabajar, solo tengo un mes para preparar todo"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notas de la Autora: holas!! Les esta gustando?? Eso espero, al parecer hay quienes tienen grandes expectativas frente a este fics ^ __ ^ espero no decepcionarlos :) y pues eso, si tienen comentarios, dudas, reclamos, reservas mentales o cualquier cosa a cerca del fics solo manden un mail a rinita_Inverse@hotmail.com 


	4. Capitulo 3:

NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de slayers no me pertenecen a mi, sino a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si me pertenecen. ^____^   
  
  
NOTA PREVIA 2: jejeje, que cosas no, se me habia olvidado subir el cap 3. si, y ademas nadie me lo dijo!!! pero parece uqe no hizo mucha falta. de todas formas aqui esta.  
  
Capitulo Tercero: "LA PARTIDA"  
  
Asineth caminó alejándose de la que antes fuera su casa, con la cabeza en alto, mirando siempre al frente. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para ver la casa, las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas sin control.  
-¿por qué? ¿por qué? - como pudo, reunió las fuerzas suficientes para poder llegar a la casa de su amiga desde la infancia, Selene.   
  
Selene vivía sola, sus padres habían muerto cuando ella aun era una bebe, y su tío, quien le había cuidado, había muerto hacia unos años. Ambas se conocieron, porque Selene, deseaba que Lina le enseñara a usar la magia y ante la insistencia de la pequeña había accedido, así que practicaban juntas, pero un par de meses atrás Lina le había dicho que su entrenamiento había acabado, que si quería saber mas, debería buscar a otro maestro. Esto no fue impedimento para que ambas, Selene y Asineth, siguiesen reuniéndose bastante seguido y contándose hasta los secretos mas íntimos. En aquellas reuniones también hacia acto de presencia un joven, cuyo nombre era Zymas. A simple vista parecía tener mas de veinte años, pero la verdad era que solo tenia diecisiete, pero su aspecto serio y maduro, su cuerpo alto y fornido, hacían pensar lo contrario.   
  
Zymas y Asineth, se querían, como algo mas que amigos, Selene lo sabia y ellos lo sabían. Era uno de esos secretos a voces, del cual todos saben pero nadie dice nada.  
  
Los tres se habían preparado para ser hechiceros, aunque Zymas no había sido discípulo de Lina, a el le había enseñado un sujeto muy extraño, según el mismo Zymas decía, demasiado misterioso, vivía junto a su esposa e hijo, en sus dos años de entrenamientos jamás le dijo su nombre, lo que lo hacia mas siniestro aun, su aspecto no daba miedo, pero cuando Zymas le vio lanzar por los aires a un par de demonios menores le impresionó mucho ya que lo hizo solo con un campo de fuerza ¿cuántos hechiceros hay que puedan hacer eso? Y de inmediato le pidió ser su discípulo.   
  
Por fin, Asineth, llegó hasta el lugar donde Selene vivía, era un sitio aun mas apartado de la cuidad que su propia casa, pero realmente acogedor y tranquilo. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta no tocó, solo abrió la puerta y entró.  
  
-Asineth, ¿eres tu? - Selene estaba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando Asineth llegó. Como no recibió respuesta se giró e iba a salir de la cocina para revisar la casa, en cuanto lo hizo vio a una Asineth cansada y muy triste. Había estado llorando. - ¿qué ocurre?  
-Yo... ella... ¡¡no entiendo porque lo hizo!! - Asineth se arrojó a los brazos de su amiga, y se quedó ahí, llorando.   
  
Selene no sabia lo que había ocurrido, por lo que tampoco sabia como podría ayudarla, la separó de si y la animó a calmarse y a que le contara lo sucedido. La llevó a la habitación y ambas se sentaron a conversar.  
  
-ya veo. Así que eso fue lo que pasó.  
-Así es. - Asineth ya estaba mas calmada, pero no menos triste.  
-¿Y dices que fue por que no pudiste vencerla?  
-Eso fue lo que ella me dijo.   
-Me parece una razón bastante ilógica.  
-¿ilógica? ¿por qué?  
-Porque se nota que te quiere demasiado como para decirte semejante cosa.  
-Pero, ella nunca me ha mentido, además lo dijo mirándome a los ojos y...  
-No lo se, a mi no me convence, debe haber algo mas.  
-Yo no lo creo. Y si ella quiere que me vaya, pues es lo que haré, me voy a ir de este pueblo, y no pretendo regresar.  
-Dime una cosa, ¿tienes dinero?   
-Bueno...  
-¿comida?  
-Yo...  
-¿ropa?  
-....  
-¿algo que puedas vender para conseguir alimentos, una profesión o ...?   
-¡¡no, no tengo nada de eso!!   
-Lo imagine. Y entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?  
-No lo se, de lo que estoy segura es que no volveré.  
-Eres tan terca como tu madre...  
-Supongo que si - Asineth se encogió de hombros, se sentía tan triste y quería creer las palabras de Selene "creo que hay otra razón" pero si era así ¿cuál era? ¿por qué no le explicó todo como era? ¿por qué dijo lo que dijo?  
-Tengo algún dinero ahorrado....  
-¿qué? - la voz de Selene la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-Que tengo algo de dinero, y ya no tengo nada mas porque quedarme en este pueblo, si tu te vas, estaré sola.  
-Pero...  
-Nada de pero, te acompañare. ¿ya hablaste con Zymas?  
-No, aun no.  
-Vamos. - Selene la tomo de la mano y la jaló, obligándola a levantarse y a caminar fuera de la habitación. Asineth no se opuso, solo se dejó.  
  
Zymas vivía en una posada en el pueblo, trabajaba ahí medio tiempo y como sueldo recibía alojamiento y comida, eso era lo único que necesitaba. Cuando Asineth y Selene llegaron a la posada, su turno ya había terminado.  
  
-¡¡hola chicas!! ¿cómo están? ¿eh? ¿por qué esa cara? - Selene fue quien le explicó la situación a Zymas- ya veo, y ¿qué es lo que harás? - preguntó en un tono triste buscando los ojos de Asineth que se habían quedado clavados en el suelo.   
-Bueno... me iré, no quiero quedarme en este pueblo.  
-Bien... si es así... ¿cuando nos vamos?  
-¿cómo?  
-Tengo que avisar que voy a renunciar a mi trabajo, ¿cuándo nos vamos?  
-¿Tu también vas?  
-Por supuesto, no pensarías que las dejaría solas ante el mundo, ¿o si?  
-Zymas.... yo  
-No digas nada.  
-Ajem... - ambos, Zymas y Asineth, se quedaron inmóviles, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y cuando se dieron cuenta, Selene les estaba mirando algo sonrojada y con una mirada que insinuaba muchas cosas. - bueno chicos, creo que yo estoy demás aquí, voy a preparar todo para el viaje, nos vemos. - salió corriendo, y unos pasos mas allá se giró y se despidió agitando la mano en el aire.  
Luego de que la perdieran de vista Asineth y Zymas, que aun seguían muy juntos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de lo que había querido decir Selene, al segundo siguiente ya estaban muy separados y en diferentes tonalidades de rojo muy oscuro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nota de la Autora: bien, ¿cómo les esta pareciendo? ¿bien? ¿Mal? Necesito saberlo, sino ¿cómo podría remediarlo?  
  
Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, reservas mentales, etc acerca del fic a rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com 


	5. Capitulo 4:

NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de slayers no me pertenecen a mi, sino a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si me pertenecen. ^____^   
  
  
Capitulo Cuarto: " EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN"  
  
En algún lugar del tiempo, en una dimensión perdida entre los muchos planos que existen, tan oscura como la tierra en pleno eclipse y tan antigua como la noche de los tiempos.  
  
-Ya pronto podré salir de aquí y acabar con este mundo.  
-¿Que te hace pensar que esta vez podrás?   
-¿Y quien va a impedírmelo: un demonio que tiene esposa e hijo, una dragona que se casó con un mazoku? Vamos, los dos sabemos bien que ya no queda ningún ser superior que pueda vencerme. La única que pudo haber tenido oportunidad es esa mortal que acabó con Phibrizo y otros demonios, pero ya esta gastada, después de todo es una simple mortal, para ellos el tiempo si es importante.  
-Tienes razón, ninguno de los que haz nombrado es capaz de lastimarte seriamente, mucho menos detenerte como lo hice yo hace algunos eones, pero también tienes razón en que el tiempo si es importante, ¿que te hace pensar que esa simple mortal, como tu la llamas, no se ha fortalecido?   
-¿qué quieres decir?   
-Palicrovol, ¿me crees tan iluso como para decírtelo?   
-No, no lo creo, de todas formas, ya me haz dicho suficiente.  
-Te llevara tiempo descubrir quien es.  
-Menos del que imaginas. Menos del que imaginas.  
  
Palicrovol dijo estas ultimas palabras pensativamente, se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, el sujeto con el cual había estado hablando también se dio la media vuelta y emprendió la marcha en sentido contrario al camino de Palicrovol.   
  
-Me temo que ya he descubierto quien es.  
-¿a si? - el hombre se detuvo en seco, pero no se giró, se quedó dándole la espalda a Palicrovol.  
-Si, así es. - Palicrovol también le daba la espalda.  
-Entonces, ¿qué harás?  
-Pues, esto...- Palicrovol desapareció de su puesto y reapareció detrás del hombre, desenvainó su espada y lo atravesó con el frío metal- como veras, ya no me sirves de nada, Ragnarok, ya se a quien debo eliminar.  
-Si te refieres Lina Inverse estas equivocado, no es ella a quien debes confrontar.  
-¿¿¡¡Que!!?? ¡¡MIENTES!! -Ragnarok se limitó a dejar escapar una sonora carcajada.  
-¿Para que habría de mentir ahora que estoy muriendo? Además ya me encargue de advertirle a ella.- Ragnarok, estallo en risa, burlándose todo lo que le quedaba de vida de su adversario. Luego, murió.  
-Ella, así que si es ella después de todo, este maldito quiso engañarme, pero no lo consiguió.  
  
  
Muy lejos de esa dimensión, en un lugar totalmente diferente, Asineth y compañía preparaba todo para su viaje.  
  
-¿estas seguro que quieres renunciar? Si te arrepientes no te daré otra oportunidad y habrás perdido tu empleo.  
-Si, estoy seguro, le agradezco por todo lo que me ha ayudado señora, pero tengo que partir, quizá nos veamos algún día, ¡¡adiós!! - diciendo esto Zymas cogió lo que la dueña de la posada en la cual trabajaba le había obsequiado para su viaje, el que consistía básicamente en alimentos, salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Selene.  
  
Selene había llevado a Asineth a una sastrería, "necesitas un vestuario mas apropiado", le había dicho a ella. Pasaron ahí al menos treinta minutos, Asineth no tenia mucho animo de estar comprando ropa y esas cosas, pero sabia que Selene lo hacia para tratar de subirle el animo.  
  
Al fin salieron de la tienda, Asineth lucia un traje de dos piezas púrpura, muy ajustado al cuerpo, que resaltaba mas su figura esbelta y bien dotada (al contrario de su madre). Sobre sus hombros caía la misma capa que llevaba siempre, y de la cintura, sujeta a un cinturón negro, la espada de su padre; era bastante grande y pesada, pero su madre se la había entregado como recuerdo hacia mucho tiempo ya, y no pensaba dejarla, era lo único que tenia de su padre. Por su parte, Selene, solo había adquirido una capa nueva, llevaría el mismo atuendo que llevaba cuando era discípula de Lina.   
  
Cuando llegaron a la casa de Selene, encontraron a Zymas con su ropa de hechicero "profesional", como decía el mismo, la cual consistía en unos pantalones negros sueltos y una camisa gris sin mangas y sobre sus hombros una capa azul grisáceo muy oscuro. Él también portaba un arma, mas bien una daga, oculta en la espalda, generalmente no la usaba, pero servia para guiar la energía de ciertos hechizos.   
  
-bien, ¿estamos listos? - preguntó Zymas.  
-¡¡Si!! - contestaron ambas chicas al unísono.  
-Entonces... ¡¡VAMOS!!!  
-SIII.. eh... esperen un momento.  
-¿qué sucede Selene?  
-Alguien sabe... alguien sabe a donde vamos.  
-¿Eh? Bueno, pues. Asineth, decide tu.  
-¿Yo? ¿por qué yo? ¿por qué no deciden ustedes?- al ver la mirada de sus amigos fija en ella, se encogió de hombros para luego adoptar una actitud pensativa.   
-¿y?  
-Veamos, ¿les parece si vamos a... a... a la cuidad de Atlas?  
-No veo porque no.  
-¡¡Entonces vamos!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nota de la Autora: holas!! Como esta esto? Espero les este gustando, gracias por seguir leyéndolo. Y... pues eso. Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, criticas, reservas mentales a rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com 


	6. Capitulo 5:

NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de slayers no me pertenecen a mi, sino a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si me pertenecen. ^____^   
  
  
Capitulo Quinto: "ANTIGUOS DESCONOCIDOS"  
  
Todo estaba tranquilo alrededor de la cabaña, excepto por un sonido constante que venia del bosque.   
Una mujer se paseaba entre los árboles, parecía buscar algo, mas bien a alguien y al no encontrarlo se puso a gritar.  
  
-¡¡¡Val!!! ¡¡Val!! ¡¡¡Valteira!!!   
-¿Que pasa mama?- dijo un joven de unos dieciocho años aproximadamente.   
-¿Haz visto a tu padre?  
-No, no he visto a papa, ¿por qué?- dijo secando el sudor de la frente provocado por el esfuerzo que realizaba en su entrenamiento, el cual consistía en golpear los árboles con los puños hasta derribarlos.   
-Bueno, es que...   
-¡¡Philia!!  
-¡¡OH!! ¡¡Xellos!! ¿dónde estabas? - la ex sacerdotisa de los dragones se asustó al ver aparecer sobre ella a su esposo.   
-Estaba verificando algo.  
-¿Y?  
-Viene para acá.  
-Papa, mama, ¿ocurre algo?, han estado muy extraños estos últimos días. - dijo el joven tocándose la nuca en señal de confusión.  
-Bueno, veras, ¿recuerdas aquella chica de la que te hablamos la otra vez, esa que de la que no sabíamos desde hace mucho?   
-Te refieres a Lina, si, la recuerdo.  
-Bien, esa chica, esta en problemas y vamos a ayudarla.  
-Pero si no saben de ella hace años como saben que esta en problemas.  
-No olvides que fui la sacerdotisa del dios dragón de fuego, y mis poderes me permiten predecir algunas cosas, además.... tu padre ha ido a hablar con ella.  
-Es cierto, acabo de estar con ella y, ella lo sabia, siempre lo supo.  
-¿Eh? - Philia abrió mucho sus ojos.  
-Así es, ella lo supo siempre y esta consiente de lo que pasara, creo que sabe mucho mas que nosotros mismos.  
-¡¡Pero eso es imposible!!   
-Como sea, me pidió que la ayudáramos.  
-Pero lo que ha de pasar es inevitable, es el destino.  
-Lo se, pero ella no quiere que la ayudemos a ella. Lina sabe bien cual es su papel en todo esto.  
-¿Pero no me acabas de decir que quiere que la ayuden?- pregunto un aun mas confundido Valteira.  
-Pues, si, la ayudaremos, pero no precisamente a ella, mas bien a su hija. Ella viene a la cuidad de Atlas en estos momentos, le tomara mas o menos una semana en llegar. - el semblante de Xellos era demasiado serio para el sacerdote travieso que había sido antaño.  
-¿y se puede saber como y de que la van a ayudar?  
-La verdad no seremos nosotros quienes la ayudaremos - Xellos ya no mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, había abierto sus ojos y se mostraba muy serio. Philia también se veía muy seria y preocupada.  
-¿qué quieres decir?  
-Pues, que tu serás quien la ayude.  
-¡¡¿YO??!! Pero si ni siquiera se quien es.  
-De todas formas la ayudaras, pero sin que ella sepa quien eres.  
-Eso no será problema - dijo Philia- lo mas probable es que ella nunca haya oído hablar de Valteira. Además aunque así fuera, no conoce tu aspecto. Puedes pedirle a Orem que te acompañe, el es un chico muy fuerte y siempre es bienvenida un poco mas de ayuda, por otra parte así no estarás tan incomodo.   
-¿Están seguros que tengo que ir yo?  
-¡¡SI!!! - dijeron Philia y Xellos al mismo tiempo.  
  
Val se encogió de hombros y fue a darse un baño antes de ir a hablar con Orem. Mientras Xellos y Philia se quedaron en el lugar de entrenamiento de su hijo.  
  
-me gustaría poder ayudar a Lina de alguna otra forma.  
-Lo sé, a mi también, pero por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es enviar a Valteira, nuestro poder quedó demasiado mermado después que nuestros señores fueron destruidos.   
-Es cierto. Xellos, cariño, ¿cómo se encontraba Lina?  
-Aparentemente esta muy bien, claro que se ha hecho mucho mas fuerte, incluso pudo sentir mi presencia. También...  
-No me refiero a eso, dijiste que sabia cual era su destino ¿no es así?  
-Si, lo sabe, sabe bien cual es el precio que tendrá que pagar esta vez.  
-¡¡Pero no puede ser tan injusta!! ¡¡l-sama es muy injusta con ella!!  
-Fue el trato que ellas hicieron, cuando Lina pidió su ayuda a cambio de su vida y l-sama se la perdono a pesar de haber cumplido su parte.   
-Lo se, pero...  
-Ven aquí. - Philia se acercó mas a su querido esposo, el la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, para luego unirse en un profundo beso que duró bastante, pero no tanto como Philia hubiera querido.   
-¿Crees que Val pueda proteger a la hija de Lina?  
-Si, al menos por un tiempo. Además por algo acepte tomar a ese chico como aprendiz.  
-¿Quieres decir que le pedirás que vaya con ella?   
-No será necesario, el destino ya se ha encargado de unirlos.  
  
Lina despertó sobresaltada, como pasaba cada año en la fecha del cumpleaños de Asineth, pero ¿por qué? Si aun faltaban tres semanas, además no se había tratado de su hija, si no mas bien de ella, se levantó a prisa, no quedaba tiempo, en tres semanas Asineth cumpliría dieciséis, y debía terminar el libro.  
  
Era un libro muy especial, no solo contenía los hechizos mas poderosos que Lina hubiese usado alguna vez, también habían otros creados por ella igual de poderosos, pero que aun no habían sido probados, y debía hacerlo, de eso dependía la vida de su hija, si en determinado momento ella los necesitaba y no funcionaban... no quería imaginar lo que podría pasar y ella ya no podría protegerla, al menos no según la ultima premonición que había tenido. En esta veía a dos sujetos, el mismo que luchaba contra su hija y otro que desconocía su identidad, no recordaba bien de que habían hablado, pero estaba segura que habían mencionado su nombre, la imagen cambio rápidamente, aquel oscuro espacio se transformó en la ciudad de Zefilia, ¿por qué estaban ahí? Ese no era el lugar donde se enfrentaban aquel sujeto, Palicrovol, y su hija, Asineth. ¿Que estaba pasando? Se vio a ella misma frente a frente con el maldito hombre que ya conocía tan bien, al menos físicamente, lo había visto tantos años entre sueños.   
  
Lina estaba de pie entre una ciudad en ruinas, ¡¡su ciudad estaba en ruinas!! Pero ¿por qué? Palicrovol la encaró, sacó su espada y sin previo aviso se lanzó contra ella, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer fue amainar un poco el golpe. Luego de eso, ambos se alejaron de la ciudad, se enfrentaron nuevamente en las afueras de esta.  
Algo pasó, Lina no recordaba bien, el caso es que ella se abalanzó contra Palicrovol , luego sintió un duro golpe. Después despertó.  
  
Se sentía inquieta, mas con la visita que Xellos le había hecho el día anterior, el le prometió que haría todo lo que pudiera por ayudar a su hija, pero... no era Xellos lo que le había preocupado.  
  
Se dirigió a su escritorio, sacó el libro, una pluma y una extraña caja. El libro estaba forrado en cuero con las iniciales A.I.G. de color dorado en la portada. En la parte trasera del libro había un símbolo que representaba a la diosa dorada. Lina abrió el libro en una pagina marcada anteriormente y comenzó a escribir el ultimo capitulo de su legado Lina dejó la pluma a un lado y abrió la caja, su interior estaba forrado en tela, una muy suave, que servia de protección a los talismanes que Lina había llevado por mucho tiempo, y que ahora intentaba aumentar su poder para poder dárselos a su hija.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: gracias por los reviews!!! No saben lo bien que se siente saber que, en primer lugar, alguien lo esta leyendo, y en segundo que le guste!! Se siente genial, gracias!!   
Y como siempre: dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, reservas mentales... a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com 


	7. Capitulo 6:"Verdades Ocultas"

NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de slayers no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si me pertenecen. ^____^   
  
  
Capitulo Sexto: " VERDADES OCULTAS"  
  
Orem era un chico solitario, siempre había vivido solo, y tenia muy pocos amigos; a decir verdad, Valteira era su único amigo.  
  
No parecía ser un humano corriente, su mirada era penetrante y seria la mayor parte del tiempo. La gente le temía, a pesar de que solo tenia dieciocho años. El era un maestro en la esgrima, poseía una espada mágica que se alimentaba de su energía espiritual.   
  
Vivía muy cerca de Valteira y entrenaba frecuentemente con él en el bosque al cual se dirigía en ese momento.  
  
-¡¡Orem!!  
-¿eh? ¿Quién...? Val!! Ahora mismo estaba por ir a entrenar. - exclamó el joven mirando hacia todos lados.  
-Lo siento, pero hay cambio de planes, mis padres me pidieron que cuidara de una chica.  
-¿ahora vas de niñera? No te imaginaba en ese trabajo.  
-No te burles.- dijo sonrojándose- Es la hija de una vieja amiga de mis padres. Esta en graves problemas, supuestamente. Ahora se dirige hacia acá.   
-Entonces, ¿Vas a ir a recibirla?   
-No, esperare a que llegue, lo hará dentro de unos días. Estoy aquí para pedirte que me ayudes.  
-¿A cuidar a una niña? No gracias.  
-En primer lugar, no es totalmente una niña, cumplirá 16 muy pronto. Y en segundo, no es precisamente a cuidarla, sino a ayudar a que logre su misión.  
-¿Y cual es esa si se puede saber?  
-Bueno... sore wa himitsu desu!!  
-Parece que haz pasado mucho tiempo junto a tu padre. Déjate de payasadas y dime de una vez.  
-Es que no se muy bien. A decir verdad, ¡¡SE NADA!!! Y si lo pienso bien, ni siquiera se como es ella y tampoco...  
- Ven, te acompaño a preguntarles.  
-Gracias. - dijo Val algo mas calmado y dejándose llevar por su amigo como si fuera un niño pequeño. - espera, mejor vamos mañana ¿si?  
-¿Por qué?   
-Es que...  
-Esta bien. Mañana iremos. Si te voy a ayudar y es tan terrible como dices, entonces tengo que saber con exactitud a que me enfrento.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Asineth, Zymas y Selene llevaban caminando aproximadamente una semana y no habían pasado por ningún pueblo, la comida comenzaba a escasear, y además no habían tenido una buena noche de sueño desde que partieron. Ya estaba por atardecer y lo único que había en su camino era bosque. Mientras Zymas buscaba un refugio, Asineth y Selene tomaron un descanso.   
  
-¿Selene?  
-¿Qué?   
-¿Cuándo llegaremos a Atlas?  
-Si no me equivoco en una semana, pero si usamos el Ray Wind y además viajamos hasta que anochezca, sin detenernos ni un segundo, llegaríamos en tan solo tres días.  
-¡¡Y por qué no usamos el Ray Wind!!  
-Sabes tan bien como yo, que ese tipo de lujos solo se usan cuando es extremadamente necesario. El ray wind requiere de concentración y cuando se utiliza por mucho tiempo sin interrupción comienza a consumir fuerza espiritual, ¿qué harías si justo en ese momento te atacan? ¿cómo responderías al ataque sin energía? Peor aun ¡¡¿cómo te defenderías?!!  
-Ya, entendí, ¡¡no te enojes!! Pero ¿y si solo usamos la levitación por unas horas y luego caminamos?, es decir vamos alternando, de esa forma no seria tan cansado. -Selene pensó un momento, luego miró a Asineth, quien la miraba con ojos grandes y brillosos que inspiraban compasión.  
-Bien, YA ¡¡No me mires así!! Cuando llegue Zymas le preguntaremos que piensa, si lo aprueba, entonces así lo haremos.  
-¡¡SI!!! - exclamo dando saltos alrededor de Selene.  
  
Asineth aun se comportaba como una niña pequeña, y no era para menos, a pesar que Lina no le había demostrado el cariño que sentía por ella, que no le había consentido en casi nada; aun así, Asineth era SU pequeña, y la defendía de lo que ella no podía por si misma, aunque nunca en su presencia, siempre a sus espaldas, la hija de Lina Inverse debía ser dura, de otra forma no podría soportar lo que se avecinaba. Asineth ignoraba todo esto, de haberle dicho el porque de su actitud no hubiera dado resultado, a decir verdad aun sin decirle una palabra a su hija, esta había crecido bajo la protección de su nombre, después de todo ¿Quién podría lastimar a la hija de Lina Inverse? Sin duda debía estar loco para intentarlo siquiera.   
  
Minutos mas tarde apareció Zymas, quien les guió hasta una cabaña abandonada cerca de la salida del bosque.   
  
-Aquí podremos pasar la noche sin problemas.  
-Si, y mañana partiremos a primera hora. - agregó Selene.  
-¿Dónde esta la cena? -preguntó Asineth mientras registraba todos los bolsos en busca de algo que comer e ignorando lo que sus amigos habían dicho.  
-Lo siento, pero ya no nos queda nada. -dijo Zymas bajando la mirada al tiempo que mostraba un saco vacío y un enorme gruñido salía de su estomago.  
-¡¡¿¿QUÉ!!?? - exclamaron Asineth y Selene al unísono.  
-¿Que vamos a hacer? -dijo Selene mientras se dejaba caer al piso.  
-Supongo que no nos queda otra que esperar a mañana. - propuso Zymas mirando a Selene quien asintió sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, luego el chico buscó la aprobación de Asineth, quien al no tener nada que comer se había acomodado en un rincón ya se encontraba durmiendo.  
-Nosotros también deberíamos hacer lo mismo, ¿no crees Zymas?  
-Si... - Zymas se acercó a Asineth y le puso una manta encima, luego le entregó una a Selene y se acomodó cerca de la puerta para dormir y hacer "guardia" al mismo tiempo.   
  
Faltaba poco para el amanecer, Asineth se revolvía inquieta durante el sueño. Todo estaba oscuro, estaba sola. Miró a su alrededor y lo único que pudo distinguir fueron manchas rojas en el piso. Se sentía asustada, no tanto por el lugar como por la sangre derramada, no lograba ver a quien pertenecía, de lo que estaba segura era que no era de ella. Volvió a mirar al frente justo a tiempo para ver como una gran bola de luz se acercaba inexorablemente hacia ella, logró esquivarla, pero cuando la energía chocó contra un muro le permitió ver de quien era la sangre, un gritó ahogado salió de su garganta que la hizo despertar sobresaltada.  
  
- "¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!" - pensó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y secaba el sudor de su frente. Vio a su alrededor y notó que aun era demasiado temprano y por lo tanto los otros aun dormían. Decidió salir para poder tomar algo de aire, pasó lentamente por la puerta para no despertar a Zymas.  
  
-Aun no entiendo por que soñé eso. Tampoco entiendo el por qué de despertar tan asustada, me falta una parte del sueño, de eso estoy segura, pero ¿cual? No puedo recordar los rostros de quienes estaban ahí, ensangrentados... muertos...  
-Hola. Disculpa, ¿tu eres Asineth? - una hermosa rubia que aparentaba no tener mas de 26 o 27 años apareció justo detrás de ella.  
-Si, pero ¿quién es usted?  
-Una amiga de tu madre. - contesto la mujer.  
-¿Qué es lo que quiere? - preguntó un poco mas calmada, pero fríamente.  
-Ayudarte, eso es todo.  
-¿Ayudarme? ¿en que? - Asineth estaba repentinamente asustada, primero su extraño sueño y ahora esa mujer.  
-Veo que no sabes, bien, no puedo culpar a Lina por no decirte. Y creo que tampoco lo haré.  
-No comprendo nada, ¿quién es usted?  
-Mi nombre es Philia Ul Copt , y conozco a tu madre desde hace muchos años.   
-¿Dígame, a que vino?  
-Algo muy malo esta a punto de cambiar tu vida, aunque de ti depende que no termine en una tragedia, lo cierto es que muchas vidas están en tus manos. Quieras o no, tendrás que luchar.  
-¿Luchar? ¿contra quien? ¿por qué?  
-Todo a su tiempo.  
-"lo mismo que me dijo mi madre" ¡¡¡QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN LA VERDAD DE UNA VEZ!!   
-Cuídate y cuida a tus amigos. Duele mucho perderlos. Tu madre nunca se lo perdonó.   
-¡¡Espere!!!  
-¡¡Asineth!! ¡¡despierta!! - Selene y Zymas estaban a un lado de la joven, la primera le agitaba suavemente intentando despertarla de aquella pesadilla, el segundo solo miraba.  
-¡¡ Espere, Philia!!! - Selene la movió un poco mas fuerte y por fin despertó - ¿eh? ¿Que...  
-Fue solo una pesadilla... - trató de calmarla Zymas.  
-No, creo que no lo fue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: hola!! Este capitulo fue un poco de relleno, así que no me maltraten si no ha sido de su completo agrado, tenia que lograr que de alguna forma se empezaran a mezclar y presentar los personajes que faltaban, espero haberlo logrado ^ __ ^U  
  
PD: jejeje, diganme ¿Soy mala para los titulos, verdad? vamos digan, con confianza.   
  
Y como siempre: dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, reservas mentales... a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com 


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo Séptimo: "LLEGADA A LA CIUDAD DE ATLAS"  
  
  
"Algo muy malo esta a punto de cambiar tu vida, aunque de ti depende que no termine en una tragedia, lo cierto es que muchas vidas están en tus manos. Quieras o no, tendrás que luchar.  
  
Cuídate y cuida a tus amigos. Duele mucho perderlos. Tu madre nunca se lo perdonó."  
  
Esta parte de la conversación (supuestamente dentro de un sueño) que Asineth tuvo con Philia aun resonaba dentro de la mente de la joven.  
  
-¿Que habrá querido decir con "algo muy malo esta a punto de cambiar tu vida"? ¿Contra que o quien tengo que luchar?   
-¿De que estas hablando, Asineth?  
-¿Eh? Ah, nada, nada Selene, es solo que estaba recordando el sueño que tuve ayer.  
-¿Y como era la mujer? - inquirió Zymas.  
-Físicamente no la recuerdo muy bien, pero tenia una hermosa cabellera rubia y enormes ojos azules. También me dijo su nombre, como era... Philia ur... no, mmm. Ah, si, ya me acorde. Se llamaba Philia Ul Copt.  
-¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿PHILIA UL COPT!!!??  
-Si, ¿por que te sorprende tanto?  
-¡¡Porque ese es el nombre de la esposa de mi maestro!!  
-¿¿¡¡En serio??!!  
-SI. A pesar del tiempo que pasé con ellos lo único que pude saber fue el nombre de ella.  
-Ya veo. ¿pero por que se le apareció la esposa de tu maestro en sueños a Asineth?  
-Eso no lo se. ¿Que te dijo exactamente?  
  
Mientras los jóvenes viajeros hablaban de lo sucedido un par de días atrás, caminaban lentamente, desde hacia unos minutos que podían ver las puertas de la ciudad de Atlas y eso les había hecho aminorar el paso.  
  
En la ciudad de Zefilia, una pelirroja corría afanosamente a través de la ciudad, ya no quedaba tiempo, solo tenia unas horas, con suerte un día. Por alguna razón, todo se había acelerado. Los sueños eran cada vez mas frecuentes, y eso le dio a entender que lo que fuera a pasar seria antes del cumpleaños de su hija. Al amanecer había terminado el libro y lo había dejado con una persona de confianza, Kyora, una joven no mayor de veinte años que vivía en las a fueras del pueblo muy cerca de Lina. A pesar que no tenían una estrecha amistad, se llevaban muy bien.  
  
- Rápido, debo darme prisa, aun me faltan dos sellos mas que poner. Esto lo detendrá por un rato, eso espero.   
  
Lina se veía cansada y no solo por haber recorrido dos de las cuatro puntas de la ciudad en menos de diez minutos, además de eso, los sellos que estaba poniendo requerían de una cantidad de energía considerable para activarlos y aun le quedaban otros dos, no tenia tiempo que perder descansando, no, debía terminar de ubicarlos en los cuatro puntos, de otra forma nada quedaría en pie y al menos esto le daría el tiempo suficiente como para alejarlo de la ciudad.   
  
Llegaron a Atlas cerca del medio día. Todo se veía tranquilo, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a una posada, pedir una habitación, darse un baño y comer algo decente.   
  
-Orem, ya llegaron.   
-Y ¿qué hacemos, los seguimos?  
-Creo que por ahora, si.   
-Ah, sabes me da flojera, pero supongo que tengo que acompañarte, después de todo se lo prometí a tu madre, y nunca rompo mis promesas.  
-Si, si, ya deja tu discurso para otro, que yo me lo se de memoria. Mira, ya salieron de la posada.  
-Ya era hora, ¿no? Llevan ahí cerca de cuatro horas. ¿Y cual de las dos es Asineth?  
-Es la rubia y de ojos rubí.  
-Oye, es bastante linda. - Orem se ruborizo un poco y luego desvió la mirada. - vamos.  
-Ja, no me digas que te gustó, ¿que? ¿ya te enamoraste? El frío Orem se ha enamorado a primera vista.  
-¡¡Ya basta!! - Orem estaba aun mas rojo aunque su expresión seria no había desparecido.  
  
  
Los tres jóvenes salieron de la posada, y comenzaron a recorrer la cuidad a modo de turistas guiados por Zymas, quien había vivido unos años en esa ciudad a parte de haber sido entrenado en ella.  
  
-Selene, Asineth, creo que nos están siguiendo.  
-¿Tu crees? ¿quién?  
-No voltees aun, son esos dos. El de cabello esmeralda y el de cabello azul.  
-A mi me parece que solo están paseando. - dijo una despreocupada Asineth.  
-No se, pero no parecen ser ladrones, ni nada de eso. Olvidémonos de ellos, y ¡¡vamos a divertirnos!!  
-¡¡Si!! - dijeron Zymas y Asineth a coro.  
  
-Parece que nos descubrieron.  
-Y si así fuera, que. No les hemos hecho nada, así que no nos pueden hacer nada.  
-Si. -suspiró Orem resignado.  
  
-Así que esta es la ciudad donde vive esa mujer.- el sujeto apareció en el aire, lejos de las miradas despreocupadas de los habitantes- Será fácil hacerla añicos. ¡¡Fuego!!! ¡¡Ven a mi!! - con estas palabras salió un enorme rayo de fuego de la mano de Palicrovol dirigido a una plaza donde había gran cantidad de gente reunida. Para sorpresa de Palicrovol, su rayo fue detenido y disuelto por alguna clase de barrera. - ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE!! - ante el ruido provocado por el choque de la energía, la gente comenzó a gritar y correr en distintas direcciones.  
-¡¡Auxilio!! ¡¡Ayúdennos!!  
-¡¡Lina -sama!! [**no me gusta usar ni san, chan, kun, sama o cualquiera de esas palabras que usan los japoneses para darle importancia a la personas, pero me pareció que en este caso era lo que mejor define el respeto que le tienen a Lina.**]  
  
Palicrovol estaba furioso y herido en su orgullo, se había confiado, él, un gran señor de la guerra, había sido vencido en el primer asalto por una anciana, por que solo eso podía ser ahora Lina Inverse, ¿cuantos años habían pasado? ¿20, 30? Daba igual, Lina no podía ser la misma que había logrado derrotar a esos Dark Lords.  
  
-¡¡Lina Inverse!! ¡¡Sal de donde estés!! - el sujeto golpeaba con rayos de fuego una y otra vez el escudo que le impedía destruir esa odiosa ciudad. No parecía funcionar, hasta que repentinamente se trizo una parte del escudo, Palicrovol sonrió con demencia y aumento la cantidad de disparos hacia el lugar ahora vulnerable. En unos cuantos minutos el campo de fuerza tenia una entrada para él. Aunque el resto del escudo no se rompió, es mas, seguía intacto.  
  
Lina se encontraba en su habitación, dormía agitadamente, gotas de sudor cubrían su frente. El ruido de una violenta explosión y la entrada repentina de alguien en su cuarto la despertó abruptamente.  
  
-¡¡Lina sama!! Nos están atacando!!!  
-¡¡¿TAN PRONTO?!! IMPOSIBLE. "no pensé que ese sujeto llegaría tan rápido."  
-¿qué quiere decir?  
-No importa, ¿Dónde esta?  
-En la parte norte de la ciudad.  
-Bien, iré para allá. Dile a los aldeanos que salgan de ese lugar y vayan al este, ahí estarán a salvo.  
- Lina sama...  
-Dime.  
-La esta buscando a usted.  
-Ya lo se.   
  
Lina salió corriendo de la habitación ante la mirada confundida de la chica que había ido a avisarle del peligro.  
La pelirroja aun estaba cansada, solo había dormido una o dos horas. Se sentía presionada, en ese momento no solo estaba en juego su propia vida, sino también la de las personas de la ciudad, tenia miedo, como siempre que se disponía a luchar, pero no podía demostrarlo, de hacerlo la esperanza de quienes estaban a su lado se derrumbaría, y todo seria en vano.  
  
Ya estaba cerca de su oponente, antes de hacerse notar, cerró sus puños y apretó los ojos como queriendo despertar de una pesadilla, luego relajó los puños y las facciones del rostro para hablar en un tono alto e imponente.  
  
-¿Tu eres quien me busca?  
-Busco a Lina Inverse, así que vete de aquí mujer.  
-Soy Lina Inverse. Y si no me equivoco eres Palicrovol, verdad.  
-¡¿Cómo es posible que tu seas Lina Inverse?! Ella no debería tener tu edad, debería ser una...  
-¿Anciana? Bueno. Veras, es una de las consecuencias de usar un poder prestado por tanto tiempo. Es una forma de decirte que en algún momento tendrás que devolver el "favor".  
-Ya veo, - Palicrovol miró con atención la figura de Lina que no parecía tener mas de treinta años - sinceramente creí que me enfrentaría a una anciana y que seria muy fácil derrotarla.  
-¿Y ahora?- Lina tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.  
-Ahora pienso que me enfrentare y derrotare fácilmente a la mujer que tengo frente a mi.  
-En realidad así será, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. - el rostro de Palicrovol se volvió todo confusión - yo no tengo el poder suficiente para luchar contra ti, a decir verdad no represento ningún peligro para ti.   
-¡¡MIENTES!! Ese viejo me dijo que...  
-Ah, te refieres al que te mantuvo atrapado durante todo este tiempo. El me aviso que vendrías por mi.  
-Entonces por eso estaban los sellos. Aun así el dijo que tenias un gran poder y que podrías derrotarme si me confiaba.  
-Con ayuda de L-sama quizás podría derrotarte, pero prometí hace mucho tiempo a mis amigos que nunca volvería a usar el Giga Slave, y sin el me es imposible derrotarte. "me gustaría pensar que con esto el se dará la media vuelta y me dejara vivir en paz, a mi y mi pequeña, pero se demasiado bien que no será así, de todas maneras es la única forma de salvar al pueblo, ellos no tienen la culpa."  
-Eso no importa, aun así debo eliminarte "¿Me estará engañando? Como saberlo, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que tiene un gran poder, puedo sentirlo en su presencia, quizás me convenga mas dejarla vivir que matarla. He escuchado que los Mazokus de otros mundos han comenzado a invadir este, y siempre es bueno tener servidores poderosos. ¡Ya se lo que haré! " Bien, Lina Inverse, lucha, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.  
-Ya te dije que no lograras que luche contra ti " no quiero que esto pase, no quiero que..."   
-¿Dirás lo mismo después de esto? - Palicrovol reunió gran cantidad de energía en su mano y apunto con ella hacia donde se encontraba un grupo de niños que al ser atacados se habían separado de sus padres y ahora se escondían en un callejón no muy lejos de donde estaba la legendaria Lina Inverse, era la primera vez que ella iba a usar su poder y querían verla en acción sin percatarse del peligro que corrían. Lina vio con horror hacia el grupo de niños.  
-¡¡¡¡NO!!! - al tiempo que la hechicera corría en dirección al grupo de niños, Palicrovol había arrojado la energía hacia ellos. Todo ocurrió en un segundo, Lina invocó un hechizo de velocidad y luego un escudo. Los niños miraban expectantes, entre maravillados y aterrorizados.   
-Ves, si no me muestras de lo que eres capaz destruiré este miserable pueblo. - Palicrovol lucia tranquilo, en ningún momento dejaba notar lo asombrado que estaba de la capacidad de reacción de la mujer frente a el.  
-Bien, luchare contra ti, pero no aquí. Salgamos de la ciudad y veras lo que pides. " Lo sabia, el destino no puede cambiarse, supongo que no tengo otra opción."  
-De acuerdo, acepto. Iremos a ese bosque fuera de la ciudad. - Lina asintió y luego miró a los niños que ahora lucían mas atemorizados que antes.  
-Vayan a casa, sus padres deben estar preocupados. - los niños asintieron en silencio.  
-¿Volverás pronto, Lina sama?  
-No, no creo que vuelva. Pero no te preocupes que ese sujeto malo tampoco lo hará, ¿bien? - el niño volvió a asentir mientras algunas lagrimas de angustia comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. - Ten, un regalo. - Lina se sacó la cinta para el cabello y se la dio al muchacho.  
-Gracias, Lina sama. - el niño sonrió ampliamente enseñándole su tesoro a sus amigos.  
-Ahora vayan con sus padres.  
-Si!!- contestaron los niños a coro.  
  
Luego de asegurarse que los niños estarían a salvo se volvió hacia Palicrovol para luego invocar el Ray wind y alejarse con dirección al bosque. Por su parte Palicrovol, se elevó en el cielo y desapareció, para reaparecer segundos mas tardes en medio de un claro, en el bosque.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ok, si, este capitulo me quedo mas largo que los otros, y es que no pude cortarlo así como así. A decir verdad no me había dado cuenta que llevaba tanto (comparado con el tamaño de los otros).   
  
Bueno ya no los aburro mas, sugerencias, reclamos, reservas mentales, criticas constructivas, etc a rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com 


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo Octavo  
  
En las afueras de Zefilia, un hombre que no aparentaba tener mas de 27 o 28 se disponía a enfrentar a la hechicera negra mas famosa y temida de todos los tiempos.   
  
- Bien, ya estamos lejos del pueblo, ahora muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.  
- "¡¡Rayos!! No puedo invocar el giga Slave, no otra vez. A decir verdad ya no puedo invocar la magia del caos, ni siquiera el hechizo que creé. Ya no me preocupa el si podré controlar su poder o no. Se perfectamente que puedo hacerlo, el problema es que ya no tengo nada que ofrecerle a la diosa, tengo solo una cosa y no la entregare por nada en el mundo. No, si uso el poder de la diosa condenare también la existencia de mi pequeña hija y eso si que nunca me lo perdonaría." Como ya te dije, no soy oponente para ti, así que espero que al menos no te decepciones. - Lina sonrió resignadamente.   
- Eso lo veremos. "si eres tan fuerte como dicen, entonces no me importara gastar un poco de mi tiempo contigo." Derrotare a L-sama y luego gobernare este y todos los mundos y ya no habrá nada ni nadie que me detenga. ¡¡El horror y la muerte reinaran en las cuatro dimensiones!!  
- Si, lo que tu digas. - dijo sarcásticamente. - Ahora, lucha, ¿no tenias tantas ganas de hacerlo?  
- Pero no eras tu la que no quería... - Palicrovol se vio interrumpido por una gran bola de fuego- veo que cambiaste de opinión. Me agrada.  
- "Mi ultimo recurso es el Ragna Blade, ese hechizo depende mas de mi que de L-sama, así que no habrá problema si lo utilizo. Pero aun es muy pronto para usarlo."   
- No te distraigas. - en un segundo, Palicrovol estaba detrás de Lina, la volteó a la fuerza y le dio un golpe en el estomago que la dejó sin aire por un momento. Palicrovol no esperó a que se recuperara y la agarró del cuello.- ¿Acaso no sabes que perderse en los pensamientos durante una batalla es un grave error?  
- Gra..cias por ense...ñarme..lo - Lina sonreía sarcásticamente a pesar que respiraba con mucha dificultad.   
- Jajajaja, ¿y esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?   
- Dame un segun...do y ve...ras - con estas palabras Lina cerró sus ojos y suavemente posó sus manos sobre los brazos de Palicrovol.   
- ¿Qué haces? - Lina no contestó. En su lugar comenzó a murmurar algo que para Palicrovol era ininteligible.  
Tosagari yori mo kuraki mono  
Chi no nagare yori akaki mono  
Toki no nagare ni izumore shi  
Idai na nanji no na ni oite  
Ware koko ni yami ni chikawan  
Warera ga mae ni tachi fusagari shi  
Subete no oroka naru mono ni  
Ware to nanji ga chikara mote  
Hitoshiku horobi aten koto!  
Drag Slave!!!  
- Maldita!!!  
- Ja, eso no fue nada, hace mucho descubrí que si bien este hechizo no funciona con todos es mucho mas efectivo si lo lanzo dentro de tu cuerpo.   
- Entonces estabas esperando que te atacara en esa forma, ¿verdad?   
- De hecho, si."todos son iguales, en cuanto te ven desprevenida te atacan, siempre es así" - Lina que ya había logrado zafarse del las manos de Palicrovol, se elevó en el aire y comenzó con la invocación del Ragna Blade.  
- Y ahora que pretendes bruja. - el daño causado a Palicrovol era mínimo, con suerte un par de rasguños. - ya me mostraste que eres una buena estratega, pero ¿que mas sabes hacer?.  
- "Se que es pronto, pero ya casi no me queda energía, aun no recupero la que use en los sellos de la ciudad. Si no lo uso ahora, después será muy tarde." ¡¡¡Prueba esto, Ragna Blade!!!!  
  
En cuanto Kyora escuchó la primera explosión salió corriendo de su casa en dirección a la de Lina. Cuando llegó a la puerta se percató que había una joven que tenia la vista perdida en el horizonte, Kyora le siguió la mirada y pudo ver como la figura de Lina se alejaba hacia una columna de humo proveniente de una de las puntas de la ciudad.  
  
- Ya se ha ido.  
- Si. - se limitó a decir la chica desde la puerta.  
- Tengo que irme. - con estas palabras Kyora se fue tan rápido como llegó.   
  
En cuanto la joven llegó al establo de la ciudad cogió uno de los caballos mas rápidos y partió con dirección a su casa. Cuando llegó a ella, tomó un sobre que estaba sellado, una pequeña caja y un libro; los puso en un bolso y volvió a subir al caballo, esta vez con rumbo a la ciudad de Zoana.  
  
Kyora cabalgaba a toda prisa mientras las palabras de Lina volvían a su mente.  
  
- ¿En que puedo ayudarte, Lina-sama?  
- Primero, no me llames así, Lina esta bien.  
- De acuerdo, Lina.  
- Necesito pedirte un favor, solo puedo confiar en ti, ¿crees que puedas?  
- ¿De que se trata?  
- Debes ir a la ciudad de Atlas y entregarle esto a Asineth, mi hija. - Lina le tiende un libro forrado en cuero y una pequeña caja.  
- ¿Solo eso?  
- No, también debes entregar este sobre a la reina de Zoana.  
- No parece muy difícil, claro que lo haré.  
- No creas que será muy fácil, si el te descubre, tu vida puede estar en peligro, ¿Aun así quieres ayudarme?  
- ¿Él? ¿a quien te refieres?  
- Hablo de Palicrovol, si él sabe lo que planeo hacer y que tu me estas ayudando de seguro te matara. El resto no importa, mientras menos sepas de esto, mejor.  
- Si lo dices tu, es por que así debe ser. Bien, te ayudare.  
- Gracias, de veras. Lo más importante es que tanto el libro como lo que hay dentro de la caja lleguen a manos de Asineth  
- Partiré ahora mismo  
- No, debes esperar a que Palicrovol aparezca. En cuanto comience el ataque a Zefilia debes irte, no antes  
  
- ¿¿¡¡Hasta cuando piensan seguirnos!!??  
- ¡¡Hasta que se nos de la gana!!  
- Val, cálmate. Quizás deberíamos decirles...  
- Orem!!!  
- ¿Decirnos qué? - preguntaron los tres jóvenes a coro.  
- Decirles acerca de su destino. Para lo que fueron reunidos en este mundo. - el rostro de Selene reflejo una expresión de temor, como si un tema indebido estuviera por salir en esa conversación.  
  
Kyora cabalgaba a toda prisa, llevaba unas cuantas horas en el camino que la llevaría al reino de Zoana, donde debía pedir una audiencia con la reina Martina y entregarle el sobre de Lina. Por fin pudo ver las puertas del reino. Cuando entró, lo hizo sin aminorar su velocidad, arrasando con cuanta cosa o persona se cruzaba en su camino, un par de guardias se pusieron en el camino para cortarle el paso, pues estaba a punto de entrar en el palacio, mas a Kyora no le importó y siguió adelante.  
  
- Háganse a un lado!!!  
- Deténganla, va al salón del trono!!! - el grito de uno de los guardias llegó demasiado tarde, Kyora entró en el palacio, sin siquiera bajarse del caballo, cuando llegó frente a la puerta que daba a paso al salón real, se detuvo, bajó del animal y se encaminó hasta la puerta, pero antes que pudiese abrirla un par de guardias le cerraron el paso, la chica se detuvo en seco, sin saber que hacer, decidió retroceder y salir antes que la arrestaran, pero al hacerlo se percató de que estaba completamente rodeada.   
- Tengo que ver a la reina Martina!!!   
- Estas loca si piensas que te dejaremos entrar, ni siquiera sabemos quien eres!!!  
- Es Urgente que vea a la reina, por favor!!  
- Sal de aquí y pide una audiencia, como todos!!!   
- Si no te vas ahora te arrestaremos! - al parecer ningún guardia tenia intenciones de ayudarla. Kyora miraba a todos lados sin saber que hacer, claro, podía salir y pedir audiencia, pero siempre tardaban al menos una semana en atender a quienes las pedían, y no tenia tiempo.  
- Si no te vas por las buenas...  
- ¡¡ESPEREN!!! - el grito vino desde el otro lado de la puerta, esta se abrió de inmediato. - retírense, déjenme sola con la joven. - una mujer bastante anciana, cabello canoso aunque de vez en cuando aparecían algunos mechones color aguamarina.  
- Pero majestad.  
- ¿Cuestionas mis ordenes?  
- No.  
- Bien. Ven conmigo jovencita. - la reina condujo a Kyora al salón del trono, luego la puerta se cerró dejando a unos cuantos guardias mas que confundidos.  
- Ahora dime, a que haz venido.   
- Lina Inverse…  
- ¡¿Lina Inverse?!  
- Así es, ella me pidió que le entregara esto. - la chica sacó la carta sellada y avanzó hasta el trono de la reina.   
- Déjame ver. - la reina lo abrió y leyó detenidamente.- Bien. Dime, ¿veras pronto a Lina?.  
- No lo se. Aun tengo que ir a la cuidad de Atlas. Además…  
- ¿Que sucede?  
- Cuando salí de Zefilia, la señorita Lina estaba luchando con un sujeto. No se si todavía estará luchando, mucho menos cual es el resultado de la batalla.  
- Ya veo, así que es por eso que me lo pidió.  
- Disculpe.  
- No, no es nada. Si no tienes mas que decirme, puedes retirarte. Si gustas puedes quedarte en el palacio esta noche.  
- Se lo agradezco, pero prefiero partir ya. Atlas no esta muy lejos, pero mi caballo esta cansado y su paso no será muy rápido.  
- En ese caso puedes tomar el que más te agrade. ¡¡Eriol!!   
- ¿Si, majestad?.  
- Llévala a las caballerizas y entrégale el caballo más rápido que tengamos.  
- Si su majestad. Por favor, venga conmigo.  
  
******************  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: hola!! K tal. Pues pido disculpas por tardar tanto con este capitulo. También les doy las gracias a todos los que lo están leyendo y mas a aquellos que no se aburrieron después del primer capitulo. ^_^  
  
Sugerencias, reclamos, reservas mentales, criticas constructivas, etc. a rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com 


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo Noveno:   
  
- ¡¡¡Prueba esto, Ragna Blade!!!!  
- ¡¡¿¿Qué rayos es eso??!!  
- Este es el Ragna Blade, que forma parte del señor de las pesadillas.  
- ¡¡Es imposible!! - Palicrovol logró evitar el primer mandoble de Lina, mas el segundo solo pudo detenerlo a duras penas con un escudo, el cual fue cediendo hasta desaparecer. A pesar de todo Lina solo logró herirlo levemente. La espada desapareció de las manos de la pelirroja dejándola en el piso bastante cansada.  
- No eres tan malo como pense. - Lina respiraba con dificultad. - pero ya te dije que no soy quien para enfrentarse a ti.  
- Y yo te dije que si no lo hacías… haría esto… - Palicrovol reunió una gran cantidad de energía y la arrojó con fuerza hacia la ciudad. - Lina sonrío tranquila.  
- Los sellos que puse no se romperán tan fácil.  
- Lo se. Pero no te algo muy interesante hace un rato.  
- ¿De que hablas? - mientras charlaban la bola de energía chocó contra el escudo.  
- De eso. - junto con esas palabras Lina se tambaleó un poco para luego escupir sangre. - El hechizo que usaste recién consume mucha energía vital, al igual que esos talismanes. No me mires así. Es bastante obvio, además, desde que comenzamos la batalla ya estabas algo cansada. Me imagino que esos sellos son difíciles de activar y que cada vez que reciben algún daño requieren mas energía para mantenerse.  
- Nada mal. Bien, ya lo sabes. Si vas a matarme hazlo rápido, pero te advierto que a pesar de todo no me rendiré.   
- JAJAJAJAJA, lo se, lo se. No seria digno de ti si lo hicieras.- Lina se puso en posición de batalla.- Si te ataco directamente podrás evitar mis ataques y de no hacerlo serias totalmente destruida. Y eso ultimo no esta entre mis planes. - Lina le miraba sin comprender. - así que… decidí destruir tu cuidad, de esa forma matare dos pájaros de un solo tiro.  
- ¡¡No, no te dejare!! - Lina se abalanzó sobre él, mas Palicrovol se limitó a desaparecer para reaparecer un poco mas cerca de la cuidad. Antes que Lina pudiese acercarse a él, comenzó a arrojar gran cantidad de bolas de fuego hacia el escudo. Lina iba perdiendo rápidamente la poca energía que le quedaba.   
Akumu no ou no kakeyo  
Sorano imashime toki hanatareshi  
Kooreru kuroki utsuru no yaiba  
Waga chikara, waga mitonari te  
Tomoni horobi no michi o ayuman  
Kamigami no tamashii suramo uchi kudaki  
Ragna Blade!!!  
  
- Oye, ¿Aun no te rindes? Es muy loable, pero… realmente crees que puedes acercarte a mi. Ese hechizo no sirve si estas tan lejos.  
- Nunca me he rendido y… créeme que esta no… será la excepción.   
- Ahora entiendo porque L-sama te tomó cariño. Conmigo no fue así.  
- Basta de hablar, ¡¡Toma esto!! - Lina se abalanzó con la espada dirigida al pecho de Palicrovol.  
- Vaya. - dijo el hombre sin inmutarse - no te das cuenta que eso no sirve.  
- ¡No pierdo nada con intentarlo! - con esas palabras Lina saltó e intentó clavarle la espada en el corazón, pero Palicrovol no se movió. Miró a la chica con una sonrisa. Cuando Lina estuvo a su alcance evitó el golpe con facilidad, la pelirroja se volteó para intentarlo nuevamente, sin embargo Palicrovol ya lo había previsto y con un rápido movimiento tomó a Lina por la muñeca para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la nuca que la dejó inconsciente.  
- Lo hiciste bien, pequeña. Ahora vendrás conmigo. - tomó a Lina entre sus brazos y desapareció. Reapareció en el cielo de la ciudad de Zefilia, invocó incontables bolas de fuego y fácilmente destruyó el escudo que protegía la cuidad. Inmediatamente comenzó a destruir el pueblo, llevaba buena parte en llamas cuando la pelirroja comenzó a agitarse entre sus brazos. Entreabrió los ojos y con gran esfuerzo logró articular algunas palabras.  
- Por favor… no… lo hagas… por… fa… vo…r… - volvió a quedar inconsciente.  
- Solo por esta vez, solo por esta ocasión cumpliré lo que me pides, querida Lina. - junto a esas palabras y ante los ojos atónitos de la gente del pueblo, Palicrovol desapareció llevándose a Lina.  
  
En un lugar desconocido, Palicrovol depositaba a Lina suavemente en el piso, la acomodó lo mejor que pudo, para luego poner cuidadosamente grilletes tanto en las muñecas como en los tobillos de esta. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Lina abrió lentamente los ojos, todo daba vueltas, una vez pudo fijar la vista, se percató de que Palicrovol estaba en la puerta de la habitación, observándola.  
  
- ¿Cómo te sientes, querida Lina?  
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.  
- ¡¡Claro que lo es!! De ahora en adelante serás mi sirviente, y siempre he tratado bien a quienes me sirven.  
- Sabes bien que nunca te ayudaría.  
- Haremos algo al respecto.  
- Eres un maldito demonio.  
- ¿Demonio? JAJAJAJA, ¿eso es lo que crees que soy.? Te equivocas, no soy nada parecido a eso, al contrario.  
- ¿Que quieres decir?  
- Veras, soy lo que se llama un ser impuro. Desciendo de un Ryozoku y de un humano.  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! Entonces ¡¿Por qué??!  
- Es algo muy simple. Al igual que tu, fui escogido para utilizar el poder de L-sama. Pude controlarlo con facilidad e incluso destruí un par de demonios superiores con su ayuda. Pero… - Lina le miraba consternada, nunca esperó escuchar algo similar. - no se porque te cuento esto.  
- Continua, por favor. Quiero saber que sucedió.  
- No se para que, de todas formas no lo entenderías. - el sujeto desvió la mirada. - pero si es lo que quieres lo haré. En una de esas batallas pedí a LON que me concediera una vez mas su poder y así acabar con el mazoku que se encontraba frente a mi, lo conseguí, conseguí salvar al mundo, sin embargo… mi compañera de viajes, mi mejor y única amiga… ella se encontraba presente y la diosa dorada no hizo distinción, - Palicrovol bajó la mirada - ella murió en mis manos, la diosa la mató con mis propias manos.  
- Eso no explica que hayas deseado eliminar al mundo entero. Si realmente la hubieras querido, ¡¡entonces hubieras seguido luchando por lo que ella creía.!!!  
- ¡¡CÁLLATE!! ¡No comprendes mi dolor!!  
- Tu solo perdiste a tu amada. - el tono de voz de Lina era vacío.  
- ¡¡¿¿CÓMO TE ATREVES??!!   
- Yo… no solo perdí al hombre que amaba, también perdí a mi familia y a mis queridos amigos. - el rostro de Palicrovol denotaba sorpresa, mientras el de Lina se entristecía.   
- No lo sabia.  
- No importa, hace tiempo que decidí seguir con mi vida, no puedes quedarte aferrado al pasado para siempre.  
- Eso fue lo que nunca pude hacer. Veras, aunque la Biblia de Claire diga que LON solo desea la destrucción, no es del todo cierto, solo una parte de ella la desea, la otra prefiere mantener su creación, es por eso que brinda poder a los humanos de vez en cuando. Su intervención directa no es posible, para actuar necesita el cuerpo de un humano que tenga gran poder y sea capaz de resistir el de ella. Antes que Ragnarok decidiera encerrarme busque la forma de atrapar en mi cuerpo parte del poder del señor de las pesadillas, trabaje durante años y por fin logre crear un hechizo que me permitiera hacerlo. Invoque su poder una vez mas y conseguí mi objetivo. Me dedique a destruir todas las ciudades que había a mi paso, pero ese sujeto, Ragnarok era el nuevo escogido por L-sama y no me dejó cumplir con mi ambición. La razón por la cual ese hechizo que invocaste no pudo hacerme daño es porque el poder del caos que posee mi cuerpo es muy superior al de ese hechizo.  
- Ya veo. Pero como ya te dije nada de lo que me haz dicho justifica tus actos. Y aunque se que poco te importan mis palabras y no te haré cambiar de opinión con ellas debes saber que esta vez tampoco podrás lograr tu objetivo.  
- Volveré pronto. - dijo ignorando las palabras de Lina. Cuando dejó la habitación, el cuerpo de Lina se relajó por completo, la presencia de ese hombre la ponía muy nerviosa. Algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al recordar a sus amigos, aun estaba agotada por la batalla, se dejó llevar por el cansancio y lentamente se fue perdiendo en sus sueños. Palicrovol salió de entre las sombras, se acercó a ella y pasó suavemente el torso de su mano por la mejilla de la chica secando las lagrimas.  
- Cuando despiertes arreglare cuentas contigo, ahora descansa, mi querida Lina.  
  
Nota de la Autora: hola! Bien, no hay mucho que decir. Espero que le este gustando. Por fin logre salir del estancamiento, ^^U. Tengo el próximo cap listo, solo falta traspasarlo al pc.   
  
Sugerencias, reclamos, reservas mentales, criticas constructivas, etc. a rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com 


	11. Capitulo 10

Capitulo Décimo: "REVELACIONES"  
  
Cinco jóvenes se encontraban en la plaza de la cuidad de Atlas, entre ellos reinaba un profundo silencio, que fue interrumpido por una de las chicas ahí presentes.  
  
- ¡¡ Dígannos de una ves por todas a que se refieren con nuestro destino!!   
- ¡Orem!! Mama dijo que aun no debían saber.  
- Lo siento, pero ya me canse. Además, tienen derecho a saber.  
- Es cierto. - esta vez fue Selene la que habló. - todos tienen derecho a saber, sobretodo Asineth. - ante las palabras de su mejor amiga, la aludida solo atinó a mirarla fijamente dejando ver que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Selene se limitó a desviar la mirada. El silencio volvió a reinar. Asineth no lo soporto mas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.  
- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ NADIE ME VA A EXPLICAR LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO??!! - preguntó angustiada. Valteira fue quien tomó la palabra.  
- Bueno, la verdad es que no conozco toda la historia, solo me dijeron que debía ayudarte cuando lo necesitaras porque tendrías que llevar a cabo una difícil misión y no podrías sola.  
- ¿Una difícil misión? ¿Y quien te lo dijo?.  
- Fue mi madre, ella y la tuya, Lina Inverse, son viejas amigas.  
- ¿Quién es tu madre? - esta vez fue Zymas quien preguntó, aunque por el tono de su voz daba la impresión que ya sabia la respuesta y que solo preguntaba para estar seguro.  
- Philia Ul Copt.  
- La mujer de mi sueño. - murmuró Asineth. Selene tenia la mirada fija en el piso. - Selene. - la chica no contestó. - ¡¡Selene!! ¡¡¿¿Tu sabias algo de esto??!! ¡¡Sabias y no me lo dijiste!! - Selene cerró sus ojos y sin levantar la vista murmuró un "sí". - ¡¡¿Y por que no me lo dijiste antes??!!  
- Tu madre me lo pidió, me hizo jurarle que no te diría nada antes de tu cumpleaños.  
- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué sucederá mañana?  
- Tampoco se muy bien las razones, ya que ni la misma Lina las tiene muy claras, lo único que puedo decirte con certeza es que si te quedabas en Zefilia no estarías a salvo.  
- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? - Selene no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a su amiga.  
- Cuando… me separe de ustedes en Zefilia y fui a preparar el viaje… llegué a mi casa, la encontré en la puerta. Me pidió que cuidara que estuvieras lejos de la ciudad el mayor tiempo posible, ya que posiblemente…  
- ¡¿QUÉ?!  
- Posiblemente la ciudad seria destruida y ella debía quedarse e intentar impedirlo, y que si estabas ahí no se concentraría como era debido.  
- Así que también soy un estorbo… - dijo Asineth casi en un susurro. - ¡¡Debió habérmelo dicho!!. La hubiera ayudado.  
- Fue por eso que te expulsó de casa, ella no quería que tu…  
- ¿¡Estorbara?!  
- ¿De que hablas? Ella jamás… - Selene intentó justificar las acciones de su maestra, pero Asineth no prestaba atención.  
- Me voy ahora mismo, le demostrare que puedo ser mejor que ella. No es necesario que vengan conmigo, pueden quedarse si quieren.  
- Lo siento, pero tu no vas a ninguna parte. No lo permitiré, no aun.  
- ¿Quién…? - Asineth no pudo seguir, un sujeto de cabello púrpura y vestido como sacerdote se encontraba justo atrás de ella, y antes que la chica se volteara le dejó inconsciente con un golpe en la nuca.  
- ¡¡PAPA!!  
- ¡¡MAESTRO!!  
- ¿Que tal? - saludó con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados el ex sacerdote demoniaco, al tiempo que sujetaba el cuerpo inerte de Asineth con un brazo.  
- ¿Ese es tu maestro? - preguntó Selene algo incrédula, mientras seguían a Xellos y a Valteira hasta su casa.  
- Así es- asintió orgulloso Zymas.   
- No se ve tan fuerte como decías.  
- Ja, ja, ja, ¿verdad que no?, pero su poder es realmente sorprendente.  
- Eso es obvio. - dijo Orem integrándose a la conversación.   
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó la pareja a coro.  
- Él es un mazoku, ¿qué no sabían? - ambos palidecieron. ¿Cómo era posible que un mazoku los estuviera ayudando?. - el cambió mucho… - comenzó Orem. - …cuando conoció a Lina y a sus amigos, pero la que mas influyó en el fue Philia, el se enamoró perdidamente de la dragona.   
- ¡Ahora si! ¿Un mazoku enamorado?   
- ¿Y de una dragona? Esto es demasiado.   
- ¡Hey! Ya llegamos, ¿se van a quedar en la puerta todo el día.?   
  
Xellos recostó a Asineth en una de las habitaciones y luego se reunió con los otros en la sala.  
  
- Señor Xellos - comenzó Zymas. - ¿por qué lo hizo?  
- Porque la chica no puede llegar a Zefilia sin protección. - todos le miraron con signos de interrogación rondando sus cabezas. - Lina le envió un regalo muy especial a su pequeña, la chica que lo trae llegara mañana. Justo a tiempo para su cumpleaños.  
- Xellos sabes algo de Lina. - Philia se apareció bruscamente en la sala. Al darse cuenta que tenían visitas se disculpó y presentó educadamente.  
- Fui a Zefilia, pero…  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Será mejor que vengas. - Xellos tomó la mano de su mujer y ambos desaparecieron.   
  
En el cielo de Zefilia dos figuras aparecían de la nada.   
  
- ¡Oh, por Dios!  
- Por mas que busque no pude encontrar a Lina.  
- Será que ella… no, no puede ser. No puede estar…  
- No creo que este muerta, pero no se me ocurre que mas pensar, no puedo sentir su presencia, ni siquiera en el plano astral. Donde quiera que este, no esta en este mundo.  
- Xellos, no le digas a los chicos de esto. Será mejor que no lo sepan.  
- Si tu lo dices amor. - Xellos la abrazó y ambos desaparecieron de los oscuros cielos de aquella ciudad en ruinas.  
  
  
- ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? - la voz de Lina se escuchaba cansada, con un dejo de resignación.   
- Vaya - Palicrovol le miró algo sorprendido. - parece que te golpee muy fuerte y no entendiste lo que te dije antes.  
- Oye, no ofendas.   
- Te dije que no pretendía matarte, me ayudaras a eliminar a todo hombre, dios o demonio que se cruce en mi camino.   
- Prefiero morir.  
- JA, JA, JA, JA, Ja!!! Parece que no comprendes, dije que me ayudarías, pero en ningún momento dije que te lo pediría por favor. - Lina le miraba confundida. Palicrovol se acercó y la tomó suavemente por el mentón obligándola a levantar la vista.   
- ¿Que vas a hacer? - La chica intentó soltarse, pero considerando que estaba, atada de pies y manos, no era algo muy fácil de lograr.  
- Mírame, mírame directo a los ojos y lo sabrás. - Lina hizo un ultimo esfuerzo por desviar la mirada, mas Palicrovol le sujetó el rostro con firmeza.   
- No te dejare…   
- ¿Y que piensas hacer? Mejor relájate y déjame entrar en tu mente, gobernar tu corazón y tu … voluntad. - la vista de la pelirroja se iba nublando lentamente. - Admítelo, tienes tantos deseos de venganza como yo. - por la mente de Lina pasaban cientos, miles de imágenes a una velocidad impresionante: batallas, entrenamientos, comidas, todo lo que hizo en algún momento de su vida, la ultima imagen que pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente fue la de Asineth. Palicrovol también pudo verla.  
- ¿¡Quien era ella?! ¿Se referían a ella?, Ragnarok y tu, ¿se referían a ella? ¡Contesta! - por mas que movió el cuerpo de Lina esta no despertó. Un poco mas calmado, Palicrovol decidió dejarlo para después, en pocas horas tendría a su servicio a la hechicera mas poderosa de ese tiempo, y ya no tendría que preocuparse por nada ni nadie.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Nota de la Autora: mmm, que bien se siente esto. Estas ultimas tres noches no me ha costado nada escribir, y lo mejor de todo, me gusta como va quedando, espero que a ustedes también.  
  
Sugerencias, reclamos, amenazas, criticas constructivas, reservas mentales todo a donde ustedes saben: Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com 


	12. Capitulo 11

Capitulo Onceavo: " SE ACERCA LA BATALLA "  
  
Kyora estaba realmente exhausta, el tiempo que le había tomado llegar hasta Zoana, y luego a la ciudad de Atlas había sido demasiado, ahora corría contra el tiempo. No había parado en toda la noche, afortunadamente el animal había resistido semejante ritmo, de lo contrario no habría conseguido llegar a las puertas de la ciudad donde se encontraba La Sociedad de Hechiceros mas importante de esos lares. Cuando por fin logro traspasar las puertas de dicha ciudad ya era medio día, el sol brillaba mas que nunca y el calor era casi insoportable. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la ciudad fue llevar al caballo a los corrales, el pobre ya había hecho suficiente. La chica estaba hambrienta, pero antes de poder descansar quería acabar de una vez por todas con su misión. Ahora venia la labor mas difícil, encontrar a Asineth en esa inmensa ciudad. Afortunadamente Lina le había dado una dirección, no era 100% seguro encontrarla ahí, pero debía empezar por algún lado, así que se encaminó hacia el lugar indicado. Golpeó la puerta impaciente. A recibirla salió un joven con melena color aguamarina, este le miró algo extrañado hasta que Kyora reaccionó finalmente.  
  
- Disculpe, estoy buscando a Philia Ul Copt. ¿Vive aquí? - el chico asintió y le invitó a pasar.  
- Puede esperarla adentro si gusta.  
- Gracias.   
- ¡¡MAMA!! ¡¡ALGUIEN TE BUSCA!!  
- ¡Ya voy!! - en la sala se presentó una hermosa mujer de ojos azules cálidos y penetrantes y una larga y dorada cabellera. - ¿En que puedo ayudarla?.  
- Estoy buscando a una chica, su nombre es Asineth Inverse, me dijeron que tal vez podría encontrarla aquí.  
- ¿Viene de parte de Lina?  
- Así es.  
- La joven se encuentra arriba descansando, iré por ella, espere un momento.  
- No se moleste, si me muestra el camino iré yo misma.  
- Bien.  
  
Mientras, en el jardín, Zymas y Selene descansaban bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ninguno se hablaba, Zymas parecía estar un poco molesto por la situación; la historia ahora era muy diferente de cómo se la habían contado en un principio, pero prefería esperar y ver que pasaba.   
  
- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, Zymas.  
- Así es maestro. - respondió el chico saliendo de su ensimismamiento.   
- Vamos a dar un paseo, tengo que hablar contigo. - Zymas asintió y ambos se perdieron entre las casas.  
- ¿Recuerdas que dude mucho en tomarte como mi discípulo cuando me lo pediste?  
- Claro, como olvidarlo, te perseguí casi por una semana.  
- Bien, como ya sabes soy un mazoku, y nosotros nunca tomamos aprendices. Veras, hice una excepción contigo porque me entere que una "amiga" necesitaría ayuda y que posiblemente no podría dársela. Fue por eso que finalmente accedí a entrenarte.  
- Esa amiga es Lina, ¿verdad?  
- Tu lo haz dicho. Nunca pedí nada a cambio de enseñarte, sin embargo ahora necesito que me hagas un favor.  
- Eres un manipulador. - Zymas le miraba con ganas de asesinarlo, pero repentinamente su semblante cambió y con algo de resignación le contestó. - ¿que quieres que haga? - Xellos sonrío complacido mientras disfrutaba su cono de helado.  
- Necesito que cuides de Asineth.  
- Eso no tienes que pedírmelo. - Zymas se sonrojó. - eso lo decidí hace mucho tiempo.  
- Lo se, pero quería que tuvieras otra razón para hacerlo. Si no cumples entonces me veré obligado a castigarte severamente. - Xellos le mostró sus siniestros ojos violeta. Zymas tragó con dificultad.  
- No tiene que ser tan macabro.   
- Pero si no lo soy. - sonrío inocentemente al tiempo que volvía a cerrar sus ojos. - vamos, regresemos a casa.  
- De acuerdo. - dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie, daba un suspiro y pagaba por el helado que le había hecho comprar su maestro.  
  
La rubia estaba pegada en la ventana, la vista perdida, sentimientos encontrados… el leve sonido de unos golpes en la puerta, la trajeron de vuelta a la habitación.  
  
- Adelante. - dijo sin sacar apartar la vista de la ventana. Una joven ingresó en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.   
- ¿Cómo estas, Asineth?   
- ¿Kyora? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Vine a decirte feliz cumpleaños, y a entregarte esto. - diciendo eso levantó un bolso que llevaba a su costado, lo abrió y de él sacó un libro y una pequeña caja. - Son un regalo, de tu madre.  
- De… de mi madre.   
- Te dejare sola para que puedas verlos tranquila. - la chica asintió y Kyora bajó hasta la sala.  
- Muchas gracias señora. - se disponía a salir de la casa cuando Philia la detuvo.  
- Debes estar cansada, ¿Quieres quedarte y comer algo?  
- Preferiría regresar cuanto antes a mi casa, ha estado muchos días sin atención.   
- Los chicos partirán mañana a Zefilia. Por que no te quedas y partes con ellos, así no harás el camino sola.  
- Gracias, bien, entonces me quedare.  
  
Asineth no sabia bien que hacer, aun tenia ambos objetos en sus manos, pero no atinaba a revisar ninguno de los dos. Finalmente decidió tomar el libro, sin embargo al abrirlo, un sobre cayó de su interior. Sacó la carta y se preparó mentalmente para leerla.  
  
¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!!   
Se que no debes estar con mucho animo para celebrarlo, pero aquí esta mi obsequio; no sabes cuanto lamento no poder estar a tu lado en este momento… ¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? No vas a abrir la caja… tienes que hacerlo antes de continuar leyendo. - la chica hizo lo que se le pedía y en la caja encontró cuatro joyas de igual apariencia. Los miró sin comprender mucho y siguió su lectura. - Bueno, esas no son joyas normales, son talismanes, muy poderosos por cierto; aunque hace mucho tenían aun mas poder.  
Eso, junto al libro son mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti. El libro es una parte de los conocimientos de la Biblia de Claire, es una versión mía, claro esta, pero al caso es lo mismo.   
Ah, casi se me olvida, la espada que traes es muy especial, no solo porque era de tu padre, hay otra razón, que a su debido tiempo lo sabrás.  
Posiblemente no nos volvamos a ver, para ser sincera, no lo se. Y aunque debes estar algo mas que molesta conmigo por como he sido todos estos años, te pido que me escuches una ultima vez: de ahora en adelante no confíes en nadie, solo en los que ahora están a tu lado, ¿me entiendes? Ya ni siquiera debes confiar en mi. Que eso te quede claro, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, si es que eso sucede, no te aseguro que sea la misma.   
Te quiere,   
Tu madre.  
Lina Inverse.  
  
Las lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos color rubí, pero las contuvo, no quería llorar mas, ya había sido suficiente. Salió de la casa corriendo, quería estar sola. Al salir chocó con Orem que intentó detenerla, pero como no logró hacerlo fue a buscar a Zymas y a Selene. Seguramente se dirigía a Zefilia y no podía permitir que fuera sola.   
  
Zymas venia llegando junto a Xellos, cuando vio que Selene corría a toda prisa en su dirección le obligó a detenerse.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Asineth salió de casa, y Orem cree que pudo haber partido a Zefilia.  
- Pero si ya habíamos decidido partir mañana al amanecer, es una atarantada. ¿Por donde se fue? - Selene le mostró la dirección en la que se había marchado. - ¿eh? Ese camino lleva a un pequeño bosque que no tiene salida a Zefilia.  
- Eso no me importa, voy a seguirla. - con esas palabras Selene siguió con corriendo.  
- Mujeres, nunca entienden. - y partió corriendo tras ella.  
  
La dimensión en la cual se encontraba Palicrovol era totalmente inaccesible, solo había una manera de entrar, y esa era por medio del poder de la diosa dorada. Claro, no cualquiera podía ir y venir del centro de los cuatro mundos. Era una dimensión enorme, con nada en su interior. Justamente en ella había pasado encerrado unos cuantos eones antes que Ragnarok se debilitara lo suficiente para poder destruirlo y obtener un pase libre por ella. De toda esa oscuridad sobresalía un sector el cual estaba alumbrado por una que otra antorcha. En él se encontraba Palicrovol, sentado en su trono. A sus pies una figura totalmente vestida de negro; un pañuelo le cubría nariz y boca, de modo que apenas si se alcanzaba a ver sus ojos. El rojo cabello iba atado en una cola alta. Daba la apariencia de ser un ninja.   
  
- Ya veo, conque es tu hija. - Lina asintió. - mmmm, ahora entiendo como pudiste seguir adelante, a pesar de haber perdido todo lo demás, la tenias a ella. Lamentablemente tendré que destruirla, y tu me ayudaras, querida Lina.   
  
  
-----------------  
  
Notas de la Autora: lo mismo que el capitulo anterior.   
Muy pronto estarán los siguientes capítulos. Como dije antes, solo falta traspasarlo y hacer algunos ajustes.  
  
Notas, sugerencias, reservas mentales, criticas constructivas, de todo (menos virus) a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com 


	13. Capitulo 12

Capitulo Doceavo  
La chica permanecía a los pies de su nuevo señor, la mirada fija en el piso, aun así se podía distinguir en sus ojos un brillo diferente, estos, antes de un rubí intenso, ahora eran opacos, sin expresión, eran mas bien grises.  
  
- Ponte de pie, mi querida Lina. - la pelirroja obedeció inmediatamente. - ven conmigo, me encargare de tu pequeña; mientras acabas con los que la acompañan. - Palicrovol levantó el rostro de Lina obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos, lentamente se acerco hasta rozar los labios de la chica, la pelirroja no se opuso, pero tampoco le correspondió.   
  
Palicrovol intensificó el beso y atrajo a Lina hacia si, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, repentinamente se detuvo y liberó del abrazo a la pelirroja, que seguía tan inexpresiva como antes.  
  
- Vamos. - el sujeto puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lina y ambos desaparecieron.  
- ¿No crees que ya tardó demasiado? No sé tu, pero yo voy a buscarla.  
- Esta bien, vamos por ella.  
  
En el interior del bosque, en un claro cercano a una pequeña laguna estaba Asineth. Había buscado un lugar tranquilo y solitario para poder leer el libro y practicar tanto como le fuera posible. Después de un par de horas lo había terminado por fin, sin embargo no tenia ganas de volver a esa casa. En eso estaba cuando unas voces llamaron su atención.   
  
- ¡¡Asineth!! ¿¡Dónde estas?! - la aludida se levantó con la intención de ir al lugar a donde se le llamaba, mas una bola de fuego le cortó el paso.  
- ¿¿¡¡Oíste eso?!! Fue una explosión!  
- Oh, por dios… Asineth!! - ambos, Selene y Zymas corrieron hacia donde se elevaba una delgada columna de humo. Cuando llegaron al claro, vieron dos figuras flotando sobre una asustada Asineth.  
- ¿Quiénes son? - preguntó la rubia hechicera poniéndose de pie y asumiendo una posición de defensa.   
- Ve, querida. - el hombre miró en dirección donde se encontraban Zymas y Selene. La mujer a su lado asintió y se dirigió hacia ellos. - Asineth Inverse, supongo.  
- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?  
- Mmm… no quiero demasiado, acabar contigo será suficiente y mi nombre es Palicrovol. He venido porque me propuse sacar a todos los posibles estorbos de mi camino, antes de llevar a cabo mis planes.  
  
Asineth estaba asustada, el sujeto se veía peligroso y ella nunca había tenido un combate real. La única experiencia que tenia eran los entrenamientos con su madre. Su madre, aquella que le había despreciado tantas veces… no, no tenia tiempo para eso, su deber ahora era enfrentarse al hombre frente a ella. Enfrentar y vencer, luego iría a Zefilia u le demostraría a la terca de su madre lo que era capaz de hacer.  
  
- ¡¡Apártate!! - Zymas estaba inquieto, tenia un mal presentimiento y la mujer frente a ellos no les permitía el paso. Tenia que estar junto a Asineth, tenia que protegerla. El choque de dos espadas llamó su atención, Asineth y el sujeto estaban luchando. Sintió una mano posarse suavemente en su hombro.  
- Ve con ella. - la mirada de Selene era decidida- yo me encargare de esta bruja. - dijo mirándole con desprecio.   
- De acuerdo, cuento contigo. - Selene invocó una sucesión de bolas de fuego y las arrojó hacia la mujer frente a ella, el ataque no le causó daño alguno, pero consiguió que Zymas llegara hasta Asineth justo a tiempo para detener la embestida del extraño.  
  
Mientras Selene seguía en guardia, la extraña mujer lo único que había hecho era extender un campo de energía para protegerse de las bolas de fuego, pero seguía sin inmutarse. A pesar de tener medio rostro cubierto a Selene le resultaba vagamente familiar, debía ser el color de cabello, ese tono solo lo había visto en una persona, pero no, era imposible, primero porque ella jamas les atacaría y segundo sus ojos, los ojos no eran los mismos que los de su maestra, se sintió mas tranquila, sin embargo reparó en un detalle, las marcas de la frente. Selene quedó paralizada ¿Acaso tendría que enfrentarse a su maestra?  
  
- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Selene, sabiendo la respuesta, sin embargo rezaba para que no fuera verdad. No hubo respuesta. La chica se limitaba a mirarla fríamente. - ¡¡he preguntado quien eres!!  
- Eso… no te incumbe. - con esas palabras la pelirroja desenvainó su espada y se dispuso a atacar.  
- Si quieres pelea, entonces tendrás lo que quieres. - Selene sacó su espada y detuvo no sin dificultad, el mandoble de la mujer. - ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? - la chica seguía sin dirigirle palabra alguna. - ¡¡Responde por amor de dios!!  
- Ya conoces las respuestas. - fue lo único que dijo.  
- No te entiendo. - mientras hablaban ambas ejercían presión sobre el arma de la otra. Selene utilizó toda su fuerza logrando separarse lo suficiente como para lanzar una flecha ardiente. La mujer no se movió, sorprendentemente, la flecha pasó rozando su rostro, mas no le lastimó, lo único que consiguió fue quitarle el pañuelo del rostro.  
- ¡¡¿¿Cómo te atreves??!! - la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre Selene, mas esta pudo evitarla.  
- Lina Inverse, maestra. - dijo apenas en un susurro confirmando lo que ya sabia. - realmente no entiendo que sucede aquí.  
- Como mi aprendiz te di una misión, pero veo que no haz sabido cumplir.  
- Nunca me dijiste que tendría que luchar en tu contra para cumplirla.  
- No lo sabia. - dijo de forma siniestra. - fue un cambio de ultima hora.  
- No puedo enfrentarte.  
- ¿Tiene miedo?  
- No. Pero… no puedo…  
- Debes hacerlo, mátame, si no lo haces, te eliminare y también tendré que hacerlo con ella. - sus ojos se humedecieron mas ninguna lagrima cayó de ellos.  
- Si no deseas hacerlo, entonces ¿por qué?  
- Porque ya no esta en mi poder decidir eso, pequeña. - Selene no se había dado cuenta, pero cada vez que Lina hablaba se agotaba un poco mas, también se percató que por un momento, sus ojos volvieron a ser los de antes. - Ataca. - La pelirroja cayó sobre una de sus rodillas. - ¡¡HAZLO!!  
- No… no quiero… no puedo… - la expresión de cansancio que inundaba el rostro de Lina desapareció al igual que el brillo en sus ojos.  
- Lo siento, se acabó el tiempo. - la mujer se levantó, envainó su espada e invocó una flecha de hielo, cuya trayectoria estaba fijada directamente al corazón de Selene.  
- ¡¡Flecha ardiente!! - el choque de ambos conjuros hizo que se anularan a mitad de camino. - cumpliré lo que me pediste. Aunque tenga que enfrentarte para ello. - Selene cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recitar un conjuro. - "El oscuro dragón que duerme en la llama escarlata quema a mi enemigo con tu aullido. GARV FLAME!!" - un potente rayo de energía salió disparado hacia el piso bajo los pies de Lina.  
  
La pelirroja a penas tuvo tiempo de protegerse por lo que salió disparada por los aires, sin embargo antes de caer al piso logró invocar la levitación. El ataque de Selene había logrado rasguñar levemente a Lina, mas fue lo único que consiguió.  
  
Mientras, Palicrovol se enfrentaba a Zymas y a Asineth alternadamente. Ambos chicos se veían agotados, Palicrovol, por su parte, estaba calmado, parecía disfrutar placenteramente la situación.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Y por esto debía preocuparme??!!! ¡¡JAJAJJAA!! No eres nada, al menos la otra me dio pelea, ¡¡pero tu!! TU, niña, lo único que me haz dado es lastima.  
- Tu, maldito. - Zymas tenia el brazo izquierdo muy lastimado y le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse en pie. Asineth se encontraba frente a él. Le cubría mientras el chico intentaba curar un poco sus heridas. - ¡¡No te atrevas a insultarla!!  
- ¿Y me lo dice un joven que se esconde tras su chica? - se burló el sujeto. - ¿Crees que debería tomarte en serio?  
- ¡¡Me… las pagaras!!  
- ¡¡Zymas, espera!! - Asineth se irguió y cerró sus ojos. - Yo me haré cargo, es a mi a quien busca.  
- Mmm, al menos tienes valor. Supongo que te lo heredó.  
- ¿De que hablas?  
- Ya pronto lo sabrás. Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo rápido, tengo algunas ciudades que quisiera destruir.  
- Si es lo que quieres…   
Akumu no ou no kakeyo  
Sorano imashime toki hanatareshi  
Kooreru kuroki utsuru no yaiba  
Waga chikara, waga mitonari te  
Tomoni horobi no michi o ayuman  
Kamigami no tamashii suramo uchi kudaki  
Ragna Blade!!!  
  
Palicrovol sonrío.  
  
- Parece que es el hechizo mas poderoso que conocen. Lo siento, pero no te servirá. - Asineth hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se abalanzó sobre él. - Eres igual de terca. - el sujeto cerró sus ojos y levantó sus brazos en señal de resignación. - de acuerdo, no digas que no te lo advertí.  
  
La rubia dio un gran salto y utilizó todas sus fuerzas en ese mandoble, sin embargo, Palicrovol se limitó a protegerse deteniendo el golpe con su brazo. Por un momento Asineth creyó que lo había conseguido, pero se dio cuenta que lo que estaba cediendo no era el brazo sino la misma espada de la oscuridad. Aun sabiendo lo que ocurría, no pretendía rendirse u por ello mantuvo la espada tanto como le fue posible. Finalmente Palicrovol, harto de la situación, expulsó un poco de su energía y arrojó a la chica por los aires. Para su fortuna o su desgracia la caída fue amortiguada por uno de los troncos de los arboles caídos durante el combate. Palicrovol levitó hasta ponerse frente a ella, a la muchacha apenas si le quedaban fuerzas para levantarse, el hombre alzó su mano invocando un rayo, luego se dispuso a dispararlo en contra Asineth, quien al ver la situación tan desfavorable para ella, decidió cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable.  
  
- Llegó tu fin. - Asineth pudo escuchar claramente las palabras de su adversario, mas nunca llegó a sentir la descarga. Un repentino gritó le hizo abrir los ojos.  
- ¡¡Zymas!!   
  
*****************  
  
Notas de la Autora…  
Aquí estoy con otra entrega, espero y les este gustando. Falta muy poco para llegar al desenlace de la historia. Lo mas seguro es que para esta misma semana lo termine, el próximo lunes empiezo mi vida de universitaria y no se si me alcance mucho el tiempo para escribir, así que al menos quiero terminar uno de mis fics. Esto no quiere decir que jamas terminare los otros, solo que quizás me lleve mucho mas tiempo del que esperaba.  
  
Espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, reservas mentales, sugerencias y todas esas cosas a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com o simplemente pueden dejar su review!   
Jaa ne! 


	14. Capitulo 13

Capitulo Decimotercero

NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen a mi, sino a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si me pertenecen. ^____^ 

- ¡¡Zymas!! - gritó la chica, aun desde el suelo.

- Mocoso, solo la quiero a ella. Si te retiras podrás vivir en paz.

- No… nunca. - Zymas jadeaba visiblemente agotado y a eso había que sumarle sus heridas; un par de ellas eran bastante serias y también el esfuerzo que había hecho al crear la barrera que protegía a Asineth.

- Zymas. - Asineth estaba al borde de las lagrimas, reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se puso de pie. - Zymas, ¡¡vete de aquí!! - la rudeza con la que dijo esas palabras atrapó desprevenido al muchacho.

- ¡¡De que diablos hablas??!!

- ¡¡Eso no te incumbe!! ¡¡No quiero tu ayuda!!

- Lo siento. - dijo mas calmado y desviando su mirada para enfrentarla a la de Palicrovol. - pero se lo he prometido a muchas personas.

- Zymas, ¡¡vete!! Por favor…

- Se lo prometí a Xellos, mi maestro, a Selene y antes de venir aquí te dije que no dejaría que nada te pasara.

- Ah, pero que tierno, de veras me conmueven. - a pesar de su tono sarcástico, los ojos de Palicrovol dejaban ver que lo que decía no era del todo mentira, después de todo, el mismo lo había hecho un par de veces, lamentablemente el odio que sentía ahora hacia la diosa que le había arrebatado su razón de vivir y al resto del mundo era mucho mas fuerte que la compasión que esa escena le provocaba.

Ajenos a lo que ocurría, Lina y Selene seguían con su lucha, ambas estaban exhaustas. Aunque Selene tenia algunas heridas bastante graves mientras que Lina solo tenia raspones. Era mas que obvio que la alumna no tenia intenciones de acabar con las maestra, pero esta ultima no tenia remordimientos al lastimar a su discípula.    

- Lo siento,  - Selene se puso de pie, las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero se negaban a caer - pero si no te apartas, no me dejas otra opción. -  la mirada de Lina era fría e indiferente, sin dudarlo mucho invocó conjuro tras conjuro;  Selene logró evitarlos, a ratos el cansancio le nublaba la vista, pero por fin logró fijarla en su objetivo, su expresión era decidida y llena de seguridad. Se concentró, elevó sus manos al cielo y comenzó a recitar un hechizo. - "SER QUE VIENES DE LA LUZ, ENTREGA TU PODER A TU LEAL SERVIDORA. DAME LA LANZA DE FUEGO QUE DESTRUIRA A LOS TRAIDORES, DÉJAME HACER MI VOLUNTAD CON TU PODER!! 

Al terminar Selene tomó la pequeña esfera de luz que se había formado e inmediatamente se transformó en una barra de energía.

- Perdóname. – las lagrimas ya se habían secado en sus mejillas, su mirada era firme. Invocó la levitación y Lina le imitó.

Una vez arriba, Selene comenzó su ataque con una sucesión de bolas de fuego; Lina se limitó a esquivarlas o anularlas con algún hechizo simple. Selene se elevó un poco mas al tiempo que se iba acercando a la pelirroja, levantó la barra de energía e hizo que la punta se afilara como si fuese la hoja de una espada, con la mano libre arrojó otra sucesión de bolas de fuego y esperó a que Lina las hubiera eludido todas. Antes que la pelirroja pudiera recuperar su postura de defensa arrojó la lanza. 

Lina esperó confiadamente antes de esquivar el ataque, pero cual seria su sorpresa cuando la lanza multiplicó su numero en mas de diez rayos de energía que impactarían contra ella, era tarde para invocar un escudo lo único que podía hacer era tratar de esquivarlas todas, no seria algo fácil, pero no podía quedarse quieta, la velocidad que llevaban era increíble, pero ella no se quedaba atrás. Con las primeras lanzas no tuvo mayores problemas, repentinamente las que quedaban volvieron a duplicarse y en esta ocasión no pudo evitarlas, tres de ellas le dieron de lleno en el cuerpo, tenia el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha lastimados, aunque ninguna de esas dos heridas era tan grave como la del costado, aquella sangraba copiosamente, Lina perdió la concentración y  la levitación se anuló. Antes que se estrellara contra el piso Selene la tomó en sus brazos y le depositó suavemente en el.

- Si no quieres que haga esto... por favor no te levantes. 

- Creo que... ni aun que quisiera hacerlo... podría. – Lina esbozó una sonrisa llena de orgullo y luego se dejo envolver por el dolor, perdiendo el sentido lentamente.

Selene se puso de pie y corrió a toda prisa hacia Zymas y Asineth. Llegó justo antes de que la barrera del chico desapareciera por completo. Con un conjuro de invocación rápida la recién llegada logro anular el poderoso ataque de Palicrovol.

- Lo siento, no pude llegar antes. – se disculpó al tiempo que se ponía en guardia.

- Vaya, vaya... – Palicrovol parecía algo consternado por la derrota de su servidora. – la maestra fue vencida por su discípula... no me lo esperaba. – Asineth se puso alerta al escuchar sus palabras.

-  Que quieres decir con eso? – buscó con la mirada a Selene. – de que habla?

- Mas tarde habrá tiempo para charlar. – desvió la mirada, no era capaz de decirle que esa que estaba a punto de morir era su madre. 

- Basta de tonterías!! – Palicrovol se lanzó contra sus tres oponentes con la clara intención de terminar aquella batalla de una vez. La rubia no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre Palicrovol desenfundando su espada en el aire. 

- No tienes oportunidad. – dijo suavemente mientras con un simple movimiento bloqueaba el golpe, mismo que hizo que la hoja de la espada se hiciera trizas. 

- Maldición... – Asineth pudo evadir el contraataque, pero había perdido su arma, por un momento pensó en tirarla, pero las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente -  "Ah, casi se me olvida, la espada que traes es muy especial, no solo porque era de tu padre, hay otra razón, que a su debido tiempo lo sabrás" – arrojó el resto de la hoja al piso y se puso en guardia nuevamente.

- Dime, que piensas hacer con esa empuñadura? No te das cuenta que será inútil?

- Era la espada de mi padre, el jamás... usaría algo inútil!!! – al momento de decir esas palabras una haz de luz salió de la empuñadura tomando la forma de una hoja, la hoja de la espada de la luz. 

- LA GORNOVA!! Pensé que se había destruido!!

- Es increíble! – ninguno de los presentes creía lo que sus ojos veían.

- Será mía!! – de un saltó tomó distancia y arrojó un rayo de energía directo a Asineth, nuevamente había sido atrapada desprevenida, nada podía hacer, sin embargo en vez de sentir dolor sintió un cuerpo caer sobre ella.

- SELENE!!!! NOOOO!!! – el cuerpo de su amiga estaba cubierto de sangre. – espera! No cierres lo ojos, mantente despierta! Por favor!!! – sus ruegos eran en vano, la herida era demasiado grave.

- Lo... lo siento. – finalmente Selene se rindió, la sangre continuaba fluyendo... levándose con ella el calor de su cuerpo, estaba muerta. 

- Noooo!!!! MALDITO!! NO TE  LO PERDONARE!!!

La joven arremetió con fuerza, blandiendo con destreza su nueva y poderosa arma, Palicrovol retrocedía y esquivaba todos los golpes cada vez con mas dificultad. Finalmente Asineth había logrado dañarle, apenas era un roce, pero le había dañado. 

- No esta mal. Pero sigue siendo inútil ante mi. – se irguió y puso su mano derecha sobre la herida, al instante esta desapareció. El coraje y el cansancio comenzaron a apoderarse de la chica, no le quedaban mas fuerzas para un nuevo ataque y la perdida de Selene no le ayudaba. Cayó de rodillas con la mirada fija en el piso, solo le quedaba una solución, lanzarse con todo, le quedaba el hechizo que había creado su madre. 

- Espera. – Zymas la detuvo por el brazo. – por favor, déjame hacerme cargo. – sin esperar respuesta el joven se adelantó y se puso en guardia frente a Palicrovol.

- No... no... vayas... – su voz era apenas un murmullo. – el sueño... el sueño que tuve poco antes de llegar a Atlas... 

- Ya te lo dije antes, si te apartas no te matare. – Zymas ignoró sus palabras. – como quieras. 

- Te mostrare de lo que soy capaz... la luz a la vida, el fuego al infierno. Llama del averno, sangre maldita... reúnanse... en mis manos y denle forma a mi venganza... DARK FIRE!!! -  una potente llamarada salió de las manos de Zymas, en cuestión de segundos rodeó a Palicrovol quien no pudo protegerse. 

- Zymas... no. – le faltaban las fuerzas. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Sabia que debía apartar a su amigo de ahí, sabia bien lo que pasaría si no lo hacia, si. Lo sabia y no hacia nada, se quedaba mirando como si nada pasara. Las lagrimas le nublaban la vista.

- Debo reconocer que te había subestimado, pero tal como la chica – fijó su mirada en Asineth. – no eres rival para mi. – no sin esfuerzo deshizo el poderoso hechizo, se notaba cansado y tenia varias heridas, pero nada que le impidiera continuar su ataque, por lo que Zymas se preparó para su siguiente ataque.

- Si eso te gustó espera a ver esto. Frío viento que vienes del norte, acude a mi llamado y... aahg!! – esta vez Palicrovol no esperó a que terminara y sin que llegara a notarlo clavó su espada en el vientre del muchacho.

- Nooo! Ya déjalo! – al verlo caer sobre su rodilla izquierda reaccionó. Para cuando volvió a mirar al frente pudo ver una gran bola de luz acercándose inexorablemente hacia ella, logró esquivarla. Pero no pudo llegar a tiempo junto a su amigo, Zymas yacía en el piso con los ojos en blanco y un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca. Un grito ahogado salió de la garganta de la joven. – Zymas... por favor, que no este muerto, por favor... que... no este muerto... – era inútil, por mas que lo deseara él no se levantaría. Cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo y ya no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, se olvidó de todo lo demás. Lo único que importaba era que el ya no estaba, y que ella habría podido impedirlo, pero no lo hizo. Se sentía mas que culpable...

- Creo que... lo dejaremos... por hoy. – Palicrovol se tomaba el hombro izquierdo con fuerza, al parecer Zymas había logrado terminar su ultimo conjuro y le había lastimado gravemente. – nos veremos pronto, niña. Y la próxima vez ya no habrá nadie que se interponga entre nosotros. – desapareció en el aire para reaparecer junto a Lina. La tomó en sus brazos y ambos desaparecieron.

Asineth se quedó ahí, sollozando en silencio. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Palicrovol se había marchado. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Orem y Valteira llegaron a su lado. Estaba demasiado afectada por la muerte de sus amigos, en especial de Zymas. 

- Fue... mi culpa... – se limitó a decir cuando sintió la mano de Orem en su hombro. – lo mate. Todo fue por mi culpa...– Asineth sonrió. – POR DIOS!! – nuevamente estalló en llanto, Orem le abrazó con ternura.

- Tranquila, no fue tu culpa, lo hizo para protegerte, no podías saberlo.

- Pero si lo sabia... – volvió a sonreír amargamente. -  Ni siquiera, pude decirle cuanto lo amaba...

- No te preocupes... estoy seguro que el lo sabia.

Permanecieron ahí hasta el atardecer. Finalmente la joven se quedó dormida en los brazos de Orem. La llevaron hasta la casa de Valteira y ambos chicos regresaron por los cuerpos para otorgarles sepultura. 

Al día siguiente, Asineth despertó en una habitación que no le era familiar, se asustó, no recordaba como había llegado ahí ni mucho menos donde era "ahí" lentamente comenzó a recordar y deseó no haberlo hecho. Miró sus manos, recordando como la tarde anterior habían sido bañadas por la sangre de sus amigos. No podía soportarlo. Si hubiera puesto mas atención a ese sueño, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta que los que morían en el eran sus amigos... si, todo era su culpa y jamás se lo perdonaría.

- Philia... ella me dijo: "Tu madre jamás se lo perdon

- Así es, ella aun se siente culpable por lo que sucedió, pero no se dejó llevar por la tristeza y crió a una chica: fuerte, sana y alegre. No permitas que te vea así.

- Ella me desprecia, no soy lo que esperaba... DIOS NI SIQUIERA SE SI ME ESPERABA!!  

- Puede que no, pero llegaste y te aseguro que desde ese instante eres su única razón de vivir. Todo lo que ha hecho, ha sido por ti, espero que algún día logres comprenderlo.

- ...

- Val, Orem y Kyora te esperan abajo. – Philia salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entreabierta. 

Sin hacer el menor ruido, Asineth abrió la ventana y se deslizó hasta afuera. Si, iría a Zefilia, ayudaría en lo que pudiera a su madre y le demostraría lo fuerte que era, luego iría tras ese Palicrovol  y vengaría a sus amigos. Después... después vería si valía la pena seguir con su vida...

-----------------------------

Notas de la Autora: Hi!! Por que el publico lo ha pedido... aquí esta otro cap. de "Descendencia"!! espero que haya sido de su agrado, pronto vengo con mas (son las 3 am y me mandan a dormir ¬_¬ espero que eso no corta mi renovada inspiración... 

Pido disculpas, hace mucho que no ponía un nuevo cap, pero como había dicho antes ha comenzado mi vida universitaria y mi tiempo frente al pc se ve reducido considerablemente. Aun me quedan unas semanas para comenzar las clases, aprovechare todo lo que pueda a ver si por fin lo termino.  

Comentarios, criticas constructivas, reservas mentales, sugerencias y todas esas cosas a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com o simplemente pueden dejar su review!  


	15. Capitulo 14

Capitulo Decimocuarto

NOTA PREVIA: antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen a mi, sino a sus respectivos autores. Pero los personajes nuevos, esos si me pertenecen. ^____^ 

- Ya le he dicho. – Philia bajó las escaleras lentamente. 

- No creo que los espere. – Xellos apareció a su lado. – es mas, ya se ha ido. La vi salir por la ventana.

- No se a quien me recuerda... – dijo con nostalgia la dragona. Xellos le sonrió.

- Hey! Muchachos! Tendrán que correr para alcanzarla. – gritó hacia la sala donde se encontraban Orem y Valteira, este ultimo respondió con un gesto de cansancio, el otro por su parte no espero mas y salió corriendo.

- Hey, espérame!!! – a Val no le quedó otra que seguirlo.

- Bueno, yo también me voy. – Kyora recogió sus cosas, pero Philia le detuvo antes de salir.

- La verdad es que... creo que seria mejor que no volvieras... aun. 

- Por que, paso algo?

- Zefilia esta casi destruida, no vale la pena que regreses aun, quédate un tiempo con nosotros. 

- Si, de acuerdo. – asintió finalmente, aunque  no muy feliz.

Asineth llevaba un buen tramo recorrido, el Ray Wing era una forma rápida y cómoda de viajar. A pie les había tomado mas de una semana llegar a Atlas, pero con el Ray Wing le tomaría solo un par de días regresar Zefilia. Eso, si no se detenía en el camino. Philia había curado sus heridas la noche anterior y con sus fuerzas renovadas se dirigiría a su ciudad natal a terminar los asuntos con su madre. 

Momentos mas tarde sintió unos gritos a su espalda, al voltear vio a Valteira y Orem volando hacia ella. Val tenia un par de alas negras en su espalda, cosa que le sorprendió bastante. Orem era llevado por su amigo puesto que no tenia forma de volar. 

- Ya Detente!!! 

- Déjenme en paz!! – trató de ir mas rápido para perderlos.

- No podemos!!! Listo Orem? – el aludido asintió. Mostrando una increíble agilidad, Orem se balanceó en los brazos de Val y dio un saltó hacia delante para intentar caer sobre Asineth y detenerla, afortunadamente lo logro, de no haberlo hecho se hubiese estampado contra el piso. Asineth sintió el peso sobre su cuerpo y sin quererlo comenzó a perder velocidad y altura, se vio obligada a detenerse, era eso o se estrellaba contra algún árbol.

- Bien, me detuve. Que quieren? – estaba molesta.

- Cuando nos conocimos, te dije que teníamos que ayudarte cuando llegara el momento...

- Adivina que... ya llego. – termino Orem.

- No quiero su ayuda. – se dio media vuelta y se fue. Orem y Val se miraron y comenzaron a seguirla. – que les pasa!? Que no entienden español o que?! VÁYANSE!! 

- Lo siento, pero mi padre me pidió que le ayudara con esto, no puedo negarme.

- Y yo le dije a Val que le ayudaría.

- Como quieran. 

- Pensé que usarías el Ray Wing... – luego de unas horas de caminar Val comenzaba a sentir el cansancio. Sus entrenamientos duraban muchas horas, pero eran muy diferentes a estar caminando sin descanso y... sin alimentos.

- Lo use suficiente por hoy. Además, no les pedí que vinieran. – Asineth siguió caminando sin siquiera voltearse a ver.

- Realmente tienes prisa. Oye, Val! Por que no nos llevas a ambos? 

- A la orden amigo! – en cuestión de segundos Valteira se transformó en un enorme dragón negro azuloso. 

- Pero... Quien rayos eres?! – la joven estaba realmente sorprendida, primero las alas y ahora un dragón? Su madre realmente tenia amigos muy extraños.

- Vamos, súbete!! – le animó Orem desde la espalda de su amigo. Asineth finalmente asintió y de un saltó quedo junto a Orem.

- Pertenezco a la casta de los dragones, como habrás podido notar. Soy el ultimo de los Antiguos Dragones. Philia,  mi madre, es la ultima de los dragones dorados seguidores de Bulevazard, el rey dragón de fuego, pero desde hace mucho que renuncio a su cargo de sacerdotisa. Y Mi padre, bueno, el es un mazoku. 

- Vaya... – decir que estaba asombrada era poco. 

- Dime algo Asineth, por que vas a Zefilia? Pensé que estabas molesta con tu madre. – la chica apartó la mirada ante la pregunta de Orem.

- Ella me ha menospreciado todo este tiempo, tu oíste lo que Selene me dijo... – le dolió recordar que su amiga ya no estaba con vida, y todo por haberla protegido. 

- Entiendo. Pero sabes? He escuchado mucho acerca de ella y no creo que tu madre sea esa clase de personas. 

- Lo que tu digas... 

- Por cierto. – Val trató de romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado.

- Selene dijo que atacarían Zefilia, verdad? Pero no sabemos quien, me equivoco?

- No. No tengo idea de quien pueda ser.

- Te haz puesto a pensar... que podría ser ese tal Palicrovol?

- Como?! – Asineth palideció. – no, no puede ser. Tengo que llegar ahí cuanto antes!! "mam

- Hey, calma, voy tan rápido como puedo. – se defendió Valteira.

- Que sacas con llegar si no podrás hacer nada. – las frías palabras de Orem causaron efecto casi inmediato. 

- Nada? – la mirada de Asineth estaba totalmente perdida.

- Mataron a tus amigos frente a tus ojos, y de no ser por el ultimo ataque de Zymas también habrías muerto. Si vas allá solo estorbaras. Sin mencionar que nos pondremos en peligro por el solo hecho de acompañarte.

- Orem!! Ya déjala!  No se supone que tengas que deprimirla!! 

- Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso.

- Tienes razón. – los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar a sus amigos. – les repito que no tienen que venir conmigo, no se los he pedido. 

- Tonterías! Si vas sola morirás sin duda!! Y NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ESO PASE! – el chico se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, nunca pensó decirle eso  a  alguien que no fuera Valteira, el y sus padres eran lo único que tenia, pero ahora se encontraba junto a esa chica que había conocido un par de días atrás y sin mas se lo decía. – Me comprometí a ayudarte, y lo haré, no importa las consecuencias. – apartó la mirada para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. 

- Bien, entonces esta decidido!! Vamos todo a Zefilia!!! 

Al atardecer ya tenían recorrido mas de la mitad del camino. Se detuvieron para comer algo y poder recuperar fuerzas, al día siguiente partirían en cuanto saliera el sol. Luego de la cena Asineth se enfrascó en la lectura del libro que su madre le había enviado, tenia poco tiempo para estudiar esos nuevos hechizo, pero lo intentaría, de seguro había algo ahí que sirviera contra ese sujeto. 

Después de la charla que tuvieron mientras volaban se formó un intenso silencio, roto solo por los ocasionales comentarios de Val. Nadie se dirigió palabra alguna hasta el día siguiente, cuando se encontraban en el camino principal de Zefilia, en pocos minutos llegarían a la ciudad. Decidieron entrar caminando, no querían llamar la atención y era obvio que lo harían si llegaban con Valteira transformado en dragón. 

- Algo pasó. – Orem se puso mas serio que de costumbre. 

- Por que lo dices? – Val miró en la dirección en la cual apuntaba su compañero: una enorme columna de humo se extendía por la parte norte de la ciudad. – Asineth, tu quédate aquí. Iremos a ver que ocurrió.

- También quiero ir.

- Quédate! – sin esperar mas ambos salieron corriendo.

- Vaya, despertaste. – por su voz podía saberse que estaba molesto.

- Ja! Un aprendiz te ha lastimado! Estos chicos de hoy están muy atrevidos, no? – Lina le sonrió con ironía.

- Cállate! – la bofetada resonó en toda la habitación. – Te dejaste vencer. Te las arreglaste para romper mi control por algunos minutos y te dejaste vencer!! No puedo creerlo!!

- Que esperabas Palicrovol? Creíste que te ayudaría matarla?! – Lina se puso de pie con dificultad, el golpe que le había dado aquel hombre no era nada comparado con la herida de su costado, Selene le había dejado en pésimas condiciones, pero había sido la única forma de dejarle el paso libre y así pudiera ayudar a Asineth.

- Ja, te aseguro que lo harás. No seré tan suave contigo esta vez. Pero por las dudas... tendrás que apañártelas en esas condiciones. – la sonrisa de Palicrovol se volvió sádica. – Que te parece si volvemos a Zefilia, seguro que ira a buscar a su "querida mami" para pedirle ayuda. Jajjaa, no sabe lo que le espera... lastima que tenga que pasar por esto, solo por se tu hija. – se dio la vuelta y abandonó la celda en la que estaba, dejando a una Lina malherida y  a punto de explotar de rabia.

- Maldito... – Lina le miró con rabia, pero sabia que por el momento no podría hacer nada, menos en esas condiciones, tenia que esperar aquella única oportunidad que tendría cuando volviesen a enfrentarse Palicrovol y Asineth.

- " Que habrá pasado? Será que mamá no pudo evitarlo? O quizás aun están luchando!! De ser así tengo que ir! Tengo que ayudarla!! Ella... ella es lo único que tengo, no puedo perderla como a Selene y a Zymas. Tardan demasiado...  Orem y Valteira ya deberían haber llegado... les habrá pasado algo? Ahora que lo pienso... por que se empeñaran tanto en venir conmigo... acabo de conocerlos y a pesar de que saben lo que puede pasar insisten en seguir a mi lado...  AH!! DIOS!!  ¿Como es que me ha sucedido a mi? ¿cómo? No lo entiendo,  ¿cómo fue posible que me metiera en todo este lío!! Ahora da igual. Ya no importa, ya nada importa, todo acabó tan pronto como empezó. Y todo por mi culpa... ellos me protegieron. Si no hubiera sido por eso, por mi debilidad... ellos seguirían aquí. Pero como dije, ya nada tiene importancia, en este momento lo único que me importa es vengarme; de todas formas ya no tengo a alguien por quien vivir, claro, solo me queda una persona, pero... no estoy segura de que realmente le importe lo que sucede conmigo...¡¡Hey!! No tengo tiempo que perder en monólogos absurdos, no tiene sentido, solo debo concentrarme. Concentrarme y derrotarlo de una vez, destruir a quien me quitó a los mas preciados para mi. Ah, ahí vienen..." Por que están tan serios? Que pasó?

- Bueno...  la ciudad esta casi destruida, no queda mucho en pie... – Val desvió la mirada. La sorpresa se mezclo con la angustia, antes que pudiera preguntar mas, Orem continuo.

- Según los aldeanos fue un sujeto extraño, llevaba un gabardina negra, apareció de la nada, fue destruyendo las casas una por una, mientras lo hacia llamaba a una chica... – El chico miró fijamente a Asineth, los ojos de la joven le decían que continuara y al mismo tiempo que no dijera lo obvio. - El sujeto llamaba a Lina... Lina Inverse... – las lagrimas comenzaron a bañar el rostro de la joven.

- Es ese bastardo... Entonces, ella... ella esta...?! – la voz de Asineth era casi un susurro.

- Ella apareció frente a Palicrovol, le pidió que se alejaran del lugar, para no dañar el pueblo, aunque ya no quedaba mucho en pie; el accedió, se que ella era muy poderosa, pero... los años no pasan en vano, y sabes bien que después de quince años de paz, las habilidades de cualquiera se gastan y... – Asineth no quiso escuchar mas, levantó la mirada y se abrió paso entre sus compañeros que le miraban con nostalgia.  –  Ella  aun vive. –  se volteó rápidamente para mirarlo a los ojos y comprobar que lo que decía era verdad. -  Él se la llevó, luego de dejarla inconsciente, la tomó y desaparecieron.

-----------------

Notas de la autora: Bien!! Hemos vuelto al principio, al prologo. En fin. Se acerca la batalla final. Podrá Asineth acabar con su enemigo? Que planes tendrá Palicrovol para Lina?

Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio :P no estoy muy segura, pero puede que sea uno de larga duración, así contamos todo de un golpe, luego el epilogo y fic terminado :D

Comentarios, criticas constructivas, reservas mentales, sugerencias y todas esas cosas a Rinita_Inverse@yahoo.com o simplemente pueden dejar su review!  


	16. Capitulo Final: Pesadilla o Maldición

**Capitulo final: Pesadilla o maldición.**

**NOTA PREVIA:** antes que se me olvide lo dejo claro, los personajes de Slayers no me pertenecen, pero los personajes nuevos, esos si son míos.

Ya se sentía mejor, había recobrado fuerza suficiente para curarse ella misma, aun sentía dolor y tenia dificultades para moverse, pero al menos ya no sangraba. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar las palabras de Palicrovol.

Maldición! – golpeó con fuerza la muralla. – lo peor de todo... es que tiene razón. – cerró sus ojos para dejar caer unas lagrimas. – Ese maldito tiene toda la razón... jamás, nunca debí usar el Giga Slave! Me hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas de no haberlo hecho. Aunque... supongo que era la única forma de no morir. Pero todo resultó peor. Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis... todos... pagaron con su vida y todo por mi culpa... y ahora... Asineth y sus amigos también. Ja, pero si este cretino piensa que podrá usarme como le plazca se llevara una gran sorpresa... ya una vez pude anular su hechizo, puedo volver a hacerlo, espero. De todas formas esto acabara pronto. Y se que ella podrá lograrlo... la diosa le ayudara... de eso no me cabe duda, pero... que le pedirá a cambio? Aquella vez... me dijo que me permitiría seguir con mi vida, pero que llegado al momento cobraría su intervención, supongo que lo hizo porque no tenia nada que entregarle... ya no tenia nada, pero ahora. Ahora tengo a mi pequeña. Supongo que no espera que se la entregue... espero que no sea eso lo que la diosa este pensando...

Muy bien, ya es hora de irnos. – Palicrovol apareció en la puerta de la celda, Lina se limitó a mirarlo con odio. Sabia bien lo que pasaría ahora. El volvería tomar control sobre ella y la usaría para lastimar a Asineth, pero contaba con que Valteira ayudaría a su hija el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiese librarse de el.

Vas a seguir lloriqueando toda el día? No podemos quedarnos aquí! No te das cuenta que ese sujeto puede aparecer en cualquier momento? – Asineth permanecía con el rostro oculto entre las rodillas, desde que le habían dicho que su madre estaba en las manos de Palicrovol que no reaccionaba, llevaba casi una hora en ese estado.

Si ella... no pudo, como se supone que yo le ganare? – su voz era apenas audible. – Orem se acercó mas a ella y puso una mano en su hombro.

Sabes, ella no nos tenia a nosotros... Val y yo te ayudaremos, no importa lo que pase... pero déjame decirte algo: si sigues con ese animo y ese pesimismo nos marcharemos ahora mismo. No tengo intenciones de arriesgarme por alguien que se deja vencer antes de luchar. – la joven levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente.

De acuerdo, dejare de llorar. – con suavidad Orem secó las lagrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas.

Eso es! Ahora vamos a Zefilia a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche. – el chico le ayudó a ponerse de pie y ambos se apresuraron a retomar el camino. Mientras, Val les miraba un poco apartado.

Que fue toda esa cursilería? Orem! No me lo esperaba de ti! – las palabras de Val habían logrado que el aludido se sonrojara.

ESO NO TE IMPORTA!

Jajajja, Orem tiene novia, Orem tiene novia!

QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ! - Orem ya no podía estar mas rojo y Asineth solo había desviado la mirada sintiéndose un poco apenada por la situación.

Siento interrumpirlos, pero tengo un asunto pendiente con esa chica. – ninguno lo había notado, Palicrovol había llegado sin hacer el menor ruido y los había tomado desprevenidos, rápidamente se pusieron en guardia con la intención de proteger a Asineth.

DONDE ESTA MI MADRE? – todo el temor que había sentido se transformó en furia. A Palicrovol le agradó su actitud, quizás ahora la batalla fuera mas interesante.

OH! Ya veo, te enteraste... bueno, ella esta aquí. – se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a la mujer que había estado luchando contra Selene la vez anterior. Palicrovol se acercó a la pelirroja y con suavidad levantó su rostro como si fuera a besarlo, pero en vez de hacerlo quitó lentamente el pañuelo que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Como...? – Asineth se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que veía... su madre estaba con su enemigo! No, tenia que haber un error. – No... no puede ser, por que!

Por que? Eso es fácil, porque yo lo quise así, solo por eso. Debo reconocer que me dio una dura batalla, pero no logró hacer nada... y dime, crees poder hacerlo mejor que ella? Yo creo que no. – el sujeto abrazó por detrás a la hechicera y acaricio su rostro. – Querida Lina, por que no acabas con ellos. – sin inmutarse siquiera Lina desenvainó su espada y se lanzó al ataque.

Orem logró bloquear el golpe con su espada justo antes de que alcanzara a Asineth.

Val! Encárgate de ese sujeto! Yo me encargo de ella!

Entendido! – Valteira tomo posición y se dispuso a encarar a Palicrovol, este solo lo miró con desprecio.

Si te haces a un lado, entonces no te matare. – no obtuvo respuesta. – vaya, todos estos chicos están hechos con el mismo molde, lo siento por ti muchacho, pero no me dejas opción.

Tanto Orem como Valteira se enfrascaron en una lucha cerrada. Asineth había sido relegada momentáneamente, pero para ella eso era lo mejor, aun no podía asimilar lo que ocurría. Primero, su madre la había expulsado de su casa, sintiéndose la peor cosa del mundo había obedecido las ordenes de Lina. Siguiendo sus propios impulsos se dirigió a la Ciudad de Atlas donde perdió a su mejor amiga y a su amado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y ahora parecía que la historia volvería a repetirse. Sus nuevos compañeros luchaban fervientemente, pero no parecían lograr resultado alguno, y ella ahí, mirando... de brazos cruzados... igual que antes... una potente explosión llamó su atención. Orem salió disparado y cayó entre los árboles cercanos a ella. Lina no pensaba darle ventaja y se lanzó nuevamente sobre el, mas Asineth logró reaccionar a tiempo y bloqueó el poderoso hechizo con un escudo.

Yo me haré cargo... – su voz fue casi un susurro, pero mas firme y decidido que nunca.

Estas segura? – Orem no quería dejarla sola, sabia que seria duro para ella.

Solo quédate atrás. – respondió fríamente.

De acuerdo. – Orem veía la batalla con recelo, sin saber si ayudar a Val o quedarse junto a Asineth por si ella necesitaba ayuda.

Por favor, tienes que reaccionar! – a pesar de sus suplicas, Asineth no dejaba de atacar a Lina, de alguna forma ya estaba acostumbrada, después de todo, llevaba varios años entrenando con ella y aun cuando las reglas del juego no son las mismas en combate, no distaban mucho de lo que habían sido los entrenamientos con su madre.

No puedo creer que te dejes dominar... – las lagrimas se resistían a dejar los ojos de la joven. – no puedo creer que seas la misma que me trató con tanta frialdad... la misma que me despreció siempre...! – a cada palabra la rabia iba ganando terreno y junto con ello, la fuerza de sus ataques se iba intensificando.

Por su parte Lina se limitaba a esquivar y a contraatacar de vez en cuando, pero con hechizos tan débiles que hasta un niño seria capaz de esquivarlos. La pelirroja poco a poco iba librándose del control de Palicrovol, pero no podía dejar que este se diera cuenta, tenia que aparentar y hasta ahora todo iba bien, tanto así, que ni siquiera Asineth se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Con cada uno de sus movimientos Lina procuraba acercase mas a su contrincante, necesitaba decirle lo que pasaba, ponerse de acuerdo y atacar juntas a Palicrovol, pero Asineth le estaba dando una dura batalla y su cuerpo aun estaba resentido por el combate anterior. Esquivó a duras penas un mandoble de la espada de la luz y aprovechó el impulso para lanzarse sobre Asineth. Fue solo un instante, pero duró lo suficiente como para susurrar unas palabras en el oído de la joven.

Hija, suficiente. – eso bastó para que Asineth desviara en ultimo momento su ataque.

Mama?

No te detengas, el no debe darse cuenta.

Pero, por que! Por que hiciste todo esto... por que?

No hay tiempo para esto. No tengo el poder para destruirlo, pero tu si lo tienes. Siempre he pensado que harías cosas mucho mas grandiosas que las que yo pude haber hecho. No quiero creer que me equivoqué...

Intenté vencerlo, pero... no pude hacer nada... mama, yo no puedo hacerlo.

Lo haremos juntas.

Orem veía el forcejeo con recelo y siempre alerta. No parecía que estuvieran luchando, mas bien estaban hablando. Decidió que por ahora Asineth estaba bien y el que necesitaba de su ayuda era Valteira quien mantenía una violenta batalla con Palicrovol. El joven dio una ultima mirada a las mujeres a su espalda y arremetió con fuerza contra el enemigo.

Palicrovol fue tomado por sorpresa, estaba demasiado enfrascado en su lucha contra el chico de cabello aguamarina, tanto así que no se percató que el otro joven que acompañaba a Asineth se acercaba a el empuñando su espada. El corte no alcanzó ninguna zona vital, sin embargo fue suficientemente fuerte como para que perdiera su concentración y llevara su mano hasta la herida que Orem le había hecho en su brazo izquierdo.

Que molestos son estos niños... – Palicrovol miró a ambos con desprecio, finalmente dio un vistazo a Lina y su hija que luchaban varios metros mas allá. Las observó unos segundos y regresó su atención a sus propios asuntos. – si no se hubieran entrometido tendrían una vida... algo mas larga.

Cállate y pelea! – Val ya estaba cansado, no le agradaba luchar por causas que no eran las de él, pero se lo había prometido a su padre y también a Asineth, sin mencionar que por su culpa Orem también estaba involucrado, si se iba sin terminar estaría defraudando a mucha gente... reunió sus fuerzas y transformó sus brazos en las feroces garras de un Antiguo Dragón. Iba a darlo todo en esa pelea. – acércate idiota. Déjame mostrarte todo mi poder!

Valteira se lanzó al ataque, esta vez lo haría en serio, usaría hasta la ultima gota de su poder... se acercó lo mas que pudo y comenzó a lanzar golpes a una velocidad increíble de forma que Palicrovol no pudiera detenerlos y en un descuido Val logró enterrar las garras en su vientre. La mirada de Palicrovol estaba llena de incredulidad y furia, mientras que Val le sonreía complacido por haberle dado un golpe tan certero.

Ha sido suficiente. – llevó la mano a la herida y luego la puso a la altura de la vista, estaba empapada en sangre. – es inútil luchar contra mi, son seres inferiores y ahora lo verán! – Palicrovol cerró sus ojos, sus manos se movían rápidamente trazando figuras en el aire y sus labios susurraban ininteligibles palabras. Una poderosa energía comenzó a reunirse a su alrededor.

Asineth y Lina ya tenían un plan, si bien no era muy elaborado, esperaban que fuera suficientemente bueno como para terminar con la pelea de una vez por todas. Lo único que debían hacer era lanzar a un mismo tiempo el Ragna Blade. No había tiempo. Tenían que actuar ya. Palicrovol acababa de lanzar un feroz ataque contra los dos chicos, estaba distraído y lo suficientemente exhausto como para no poder bloquear un ataque sorpresa y menos con semejante poder. En una sincronía increíble ambas invocaron a un tiempo el hechizo, dos segundos después saltaban sobre su enemigo intentando destruirlo con sendas espadas creadas con parte del poder del Señor de las Pesadillas... "tu fuiste quien causó todo esto y tu serás quien lo termine" pensó para si Lina.

El dolor fue desgarrador, fue tomado totalmente desprevenido. Estaba tan concentrado en derrotar al par de mocosos que en ningún momento sintió la poderosa energía del hechizo de las Inverse. Su cuerpo fue rasgado en pedazos, pero su ira seguía intacta, incluso había aumentado ante la frustración de sentir la derrota. Tenia que deshacerse de esa niña y de su madre... y de todo lo que tuviera relación con L-sama.

Lina y Asineth retrocedieron hasta quedar cerca de los dos chicos, habían dado en el blanco, pero aun no sabían que tan efectivo había sido el ataque. Por su parte Lina empezaba a sentir los efectos secundarios del hechizo, aunque trató de disimularlo lo mejor posible apoyándose contra un árbol, sin bajar la guardia por supuesto. La nube de humo empezaba a disiparse dejando a la vista a un Palicrovol seriamente lastimado, mas no muerto.

Malditos... malditos sean todos ustedes... arg! – al ponerse de pie se ahogó con su propia sangre. – esta bien, reconozco que me han vencido, pero soy mal perdedor y que es te muriendo no significa que no cumpliré con mi cometido. Voy a destruir el mundo... este y todos lo que han sido creados por L-sama.

Tenemos que detenerlo cuanto antes.

Mama? Estas bien?

No te preocupes por nada, ve. No me mires así, tienes otras cosas de las que preocuparte. "de todas formas creo que esta será mi ultima vez..."

Pero lo hemos atacado con todo y aun así no hemos podido vencerlo. Como se supone que lo detengamos ahora?

AHÍ VIENE! – Orem se puso al frente de todos, pretendía protegerlos, pero no sabía bien como hacer frente a la inmensa energía que Palicrovol creaba justo ante sus ojos.

Valteira se puso a su lado. Con un intercambio de miradas acordaron protegerlas. Sin embargo la asombrosa fuerza que estaba concentrando el enemigo los superaba por completo y lo peor de todo era que lo sabían y no tenían mas opción que tratar de resistir lo mejor posible para luego asestarle el golpe final a Palicrovol, el pobre tipo estaba con un pie en la tumba y seguía con su obsesión de destruir el mundo...

Tu poder, maldita diosa, es lo que ha causado todas las desgracias que existen en este mundo... y tu poder será el que lo destruya para siempre. Te liberare... tu misma lo destruirás... sabes que puedo hacerlo, sabes que se como, por eso enviaste a esta mujer a evitarlo... pero su destino es fallar...

Las heridas, el cansancio, el dolor de su alma y la frustración de verse derrotado antes de realizar su plan tenían a Palicrovol totalmente cegado. Lo único que tenia en su mente en ese momento era invocar a la diosa dorada. La energía concentrada se elevaba lentamente por sobre su cabeza, creciendo a cada instante, a esa velocidad pronto absorbería lo que quedaba de Zefilia y seguiría con el resto del mundo. Permaneció unos segundos mas con los brazos en alto para finalmente bajarlos y mirar a los cuatro que le miraban atónitos y, por que no, con algo de temor. Repentinamente pareció recordar que no estaba solo y por fin les dirigió la palabra nuevamente.

Ha comenzado, no pueden detenerlo.

Eso lo decidimos nosotros. – Orem avanzó un paso, siempre con cautela.

Mocoso, aunque me venzas a mi, esto – miró la energía que comenzaba a formar un vórtice cada vez mas grande. – es imposible de detener. Pero... la verdad es que han herido mi orgullo, no estaría mal que me los llevara al otro mundo, les quitare el placer de ver este espectáculo.

Imbécil. – fue todo el comentario de Valteira.

Mas respeto niñato! – un potente rayo de luz salió de la mano de Palicrovol directo hacia el antiguo dragón. Demostrando unos reflejos increíbles, Orem logró desviarlo, mas voló por los aires junto a Valteira debido al impacto.

Lina y Asineth estaban en la mira y Palicrovol no dejó pasar la oportunidad, cargó con todo lo que tenia contra la joven, al principio pudo esquivar todo muy bien, pero ya estaba cansada y comenzaba a sentir los efectos secundarios del Ragna Blade, al igual que a su madre.

Todo fue cuestión de segundos Asineth, entre salto y salto, perdió el equilibrio y tropezó. El impacto era inevitable, la joven cerró los ojos por instinto y esperó lo peor. El recuerdo de sus amigos, Selene y Zymas, vino a su mente al no sentir daño alguno. Tenia miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrar a otra persona sacrificando su vida por ella, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, tenia que enfrentar lo que fuera...

Cariño? Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? No puedo seguir conteniéndolo...

Mama? – su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a Lina que a duras penas podía contener los hechizos de Palicrovol con un escudo.

MUÉVETE! – ambas alcanzaron a hacerse a un lado justo antes que el escudo cediera.

Orem y Valteira se habían incorporado y se disponían a hacerle frente y pese a que Palicrovol no podía mantenerse en pie, ninguno era capaz de acercarse a el para darle el golpe definitivo. Trataban de acortar la distancia entre ellos y el enemigo, pero cada vez que daban un paso adelante, Palicrovol los atacaba y lograba hacerlos retroceder dos pasos.

Hey! Señoras, ya pensaron que vamos a hacer con eso? – Valteira le habló a Lina y a Asineth sin mirarlas al tiempo que esquivaba un rayo de energía.

Estaba pensando... – Lina se veía un poco pálida, y aunque trataba de restarle importancia a su condición el dolor era casi insoportable, se estaba muriendo y agradecía internamente que su hija aun no lo notara. – si lanzo un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso, quizás logren anularse el uno al otro... aunque no es seguro que funcione, puede que todo empeore... pero que tan mal podría salir.

Tienes que ser tu?

Como? – la pregunta de Asineth le llamó la atención.

Es necesario que tu invoques ese hechizo...? mama, estas mal, estas muy lastimada y si yo puedo hacerlo me gustaría que me dejaras intentarlo.

No. Lo haré yo.

... – por un momento Asineth pensó que su relación madre e hija cambiaria para bien, pero le dolió escuchar esas palabras, no estaba segura, pero creía haber notado un dejo de desprecio en la voz de su madre.

Usare el hechizo que esta en el libro... – las palabras de Lina llegaron lentamente hasta su hija, que tardo otro poco en reaccionar.

No puedes! Dijiste que era peligroso para el invocador! Y mírate! A penas te tienes en pie!

Y es por lo mismo que lo haré yo. No pude ser una dulce madre para ti, pero aun puedo protegerte. Si te di ese libro fue para una ocasión especial y siempre y cuando no hubiera mas alternativa.

Y ahora la hay?

Yo aun estoy viva y no permitiré que te arriesgues por nada. Ahora necesito que me cubran chicos, tengo que estar mas cerca del vórtice!

Como diga! – Orem y Valteira se pusieron en guardia frente a Lina.

Avanzaban con precaución, sabían que acercarse no seria fácil, pero si era la única salida lo intentarían. Era un plan muy simple, Val y Orem llamaban la atención del enemigo mientras le daban algo de tiempo a Lina para invocar el NightMare's Blade, un hechizo no tan poderoso como el Giga Slave, pero mas seguro para el mundo que ese y además mucho mas peligroso para el invocador. La energía vital que usaba el NightMare's Blade era demasiada.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, a la señal de Lina los dos chicos se abalanzaron contra Palicrovol mientras que la pelirroja comenzaba a recitar el conjuro. Sin embargo Palicrovol había usado algún método para curar un poco sus heridas y ya no permanecía en un solo lugar, tomó desprevenidos a los jóvenes... Orem fue atravesado con la hoja de su propia espada que le había sido arrebatada de las manos con un rápido movimiento de Palicrovol.

Antiguo Dragón, para ti tengo algo especial... tu piel es demasiado dura para que una simple espada pueda penetrarla y mi magia esta algo debilitada como resultado de la creación de este agujero. – miró hacia arriba para indicar la enorme masa de energía que seguía creciendo sobre sus cabezas. – creo que seguir luchando contra ti es demasiado para mi, así que te enviare a otra dimensión. Saludos a los demonios, de seguro veras algunos!

Val tomó distancia del sujeto con un ágil salto y adopto una posición de defensa, pero fue inútil. Palicrovol trazó una estrella de cinco puntas invertida que luego apareció bajo los pies de Valteira, rodeándolo con un escudo de energía que le impedía moverse del lugar. Lentamente fue tragado por la tierra, por mas que intentó librarse no pudo conseguirlo. Asineth fue en su ayuda, mientras Lina continuaba con su hechizo.

La joven trato de romper el escudo y sacar a Valteira de ahí, pero todos los hechizos eran inútiles. Recordó de pronto que en sus manos estaba la espada de la luz, la empuñó con destreza y por momentos parecía que lograba penetrar el escudo. Sin embargo Palicrovol no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la chica lo liberara y sin que esta pudiera darse cuenta a tiempo, estaba en la trayectoria de un poderoso rayo de energía.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Lina dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y bloqueó el rayo con lo que tenia mas a mano, su propio cuerpo.

Solo quedaba Asineth. Todos sus acompañantes estaban fuera de combate. Orem yacía muerto cerca de ellas, Valteira perdido en alguna otra dimensión y Lina, su madre, herida de muerte. Era cuestión de minutos, la herida era muy grande, sin mencionar que no era la única que tenia. Asineth olvidó por un momento la pelea e invocó un hechizo curativo, pero trabajaba lento, demasiado lento. Un nuevo rayo cayó próximo a ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para mandarla a volar por los aires a ambas.

Eres un maldito! – los ojos de la joven rubia estaba llenos de lagrimas. Su mirada llena de odio y la boca torcida en una mueca de rabia y frustración.

Olvídate de ella, ya se le acabo su tiempo. Mejor preocúpate por ti. Te enseñare lo que pasa cuando tienes la mala suerte de cruzarte con el poder de l- sama! – Asineth se limitaba a mirar a su madre que yacía inconsciente a unos cuantos metros de ella. Esquivó otro rayo y de un saltó llegó hasta Lina, la tomó en sus brazos y con una agilidad única se alejó cuanto pudo de la línea de fuego del enemigo. No había tiempo para curarla, pero había logrado detener la hemorragia y si acababa de una vez por todas con esa pelea podría regresar a tiempo para salvarla. Tenia que actuar rápido. Corrió en dirección contraria a donde había dejado a Lina para desviar el fuego de Palicrovol y dejarla a salvo, luego se preparó para invocar el NightMare's Blade, terminaría lo que su madre había comenzado.

Esta vez, no tienes salida.

Un aura dorada cubrió el cuerpo de Asineth, cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Alienó los talismanes "Sangre de Demonio" invocó el poder de ellos y luego los mezcló con el poder de la espada de la luz. Todo eso era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, jamás había hecho ese tipo de cosas, pero no era el momento de detenerse a pensar en trivialidades, tenia un reto por delante y su vida estaba en juego. Ya muchos habían muerto por ella, no permitiría que su madre también lo hiciera.

A pesar de que Palicrovol atacaba fervientemente, no podía penetrar la energía que se había creado alrededor de Asineth, ni siquiera ella tenia previsto que eso pasara, estaba tan sorprendida como Palicrovol. La joven comenzó a recitar el hechizo y, a diferencia de cuando Lina lo estaba invocando, la fuerza de este se hizo presente de inmediato, para cuando había terminado de conjurarlo, una gran cantidad de energía se movía inquieta alrededor de la hoja de luz, que había absorbido el hechizo para aumentar su poder.

Miró a los ojos a su enemigo y se lanzó contra el. Empuñó la espada con maestría y con un solo mandoble de esta partió a la mitad a Palicrovol y aprovechando el impulso cortó también la masa de energía que él había creado esperando que con eso el peligro pasara.

Finalmente Asineth había invocado el hechizo prohibido. Estaba exahusta, no importaba que tuviera en su poder los grandiosos talismanes sangre de demonio, la energía que estos entregaban solo alcanzaban a cubrir la mitad del nivel requerido. A pesar de todo, ella estaba viva, herida y cansada, pero viva.

La energía liberada por el choque de ambas fuerzas lanzó el cuerpo de Lina violentamente al piso formando un charco con su propia sangre. Abrió los ojos tanto como el dolor y el cansancio se lo permitieron; tenia una gran herida en el estomago y la hemorragia no cesaba. Ella lo sabia bien, solo le quedaba esperar, esperar a que la muerte llegara. Buscó con la mirada a su hija, no estaba muy lejos. Reunió las pocas fuerzas que aun quedaban en su cuerpo y logró llegar hasta ella.

Asineth estaba inconsciente, tenia una herida en el costado que sangraba copiosamente.

La voz de L-sama sonó en la mente de Lina "Tu vida o la de tu hija" Lina no lo dudó, puso sus manos sobre la herida mezclando su sangre con la de su hija, luego cerró los ojos e invocó el hechizo de curación, para ella era muy tarde, pero su hija tenia toda una vida por delante: se repondría y seguiría viviendo y por su cuenta corría que eso fuera realidad. Repentinamente, la fuerza del hechizo que Lina invocaba, se incrementó, luego de haber ayudado a Lina, L-sama desapareció.

Por fin la herida dejó de sangrar, no había sido tan profunda, pero el hechizo no habría sido lo suficientemente potente sin la intervención de L-sama, y no era para menos, después de todo, quien había estado conjurando el hechizo estaba casi muerta.

Minutos mas tarde Asineth abrió lentamente sus ojos, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Por un momento no supo donde estaba, ni que hacia allí. Sintió miedo, se preguntó por qué su madre la había dejado ahí, sola. " ¡¡Mama!" en un segundo recordó todo: Lina echándola de la casa; ella misma partiendo hacia la ciudad de Atlas con sus amigos, luego la muerte de los mismos; su encuentro con Val y Orem... la destrucción de Zefilia; el libro que Lina le había dejado, el enfrentamiento con su madre y con Palicrovol, también vio pasar la imagen de Lina interponiéndose entre el ataque de Palicrovol y ella... finalmente se vio a ella misma invocando el NightMare's Blade y luego nada...

Se incorporó rápidamente, al hacerlo se percató que su herida estaba curada, miró en busca de quien lo había hecho y entonces vio a Lina, cubierta de sangre. Se abalanzó sobre ella buscando su pulso y con horror se dio cuenta de la realidad... intentó reanimarla con todo tipo de maniobras de resucitación incluyendo la magia curativa, pero ya era tarde, Lina Inverse había muerto... y Asineth se sentía mas que responsable.

Las lagrimas cayeron por su rostro sin control, es cierto, ahora Palicrovol había sido derrotado y la amenaza se había ido con el. Sin embargo Asineth había perdido a las personas que mas amaba y admiraba en el mundo: Selene, Zymas, Orem y a su madre... de Valteira no estaba segura, no sabia donde estaba... quizás también estaba muerto. No, de seguro había sobrevivido: en el ultimo ataque de Palicrovol lo había lanzado a alguna dimensión alterna... o algo así, no tenia idea de donde podría estar, pero pensaba... quería creer, que aun seguía con vida.

Tenia la vista nublada por las lagrimas, se sentía tan sola, sin familia ni amigos... ya no le valía de nada vivir, lo había perdido todo en tan poco tiempo... pensaba en eso cuando de pronto, el legado que su madre le había dejado apareció, de la nada, frente a ella. Cuando el libro cayó al piso se abrió en la ultima pagina. Lo tomó sin mucho animo y la leyó: "los Inverse fueron escogidos para utilizar mi poder. Tu madre escogió sacrificarse en el pasado para salvar la vida del hombre que amaba, entonces le perdone la vida, pero debía servirme cuando el momento lo indicase... ahora ha escogido salvarte, sin embargo esta vez no puedo permitirle volver, en el fondo de su corazón... ella también lo quería así. Que harás Asineth? Usaras mi poder? Dejaras tu destino en mis manos? En las manos de la Diosa Dorada?"

Después de leer esas palabras, Asineth quedó estupefacta. Seguir viviendo resultaría sumamente doloroso... con el recuerdo de todos los seres queridos que había perdido... tampoco podía desperdiciar el sacrificio de su madre y de sus amigos dejándose morir... acaso no habían dado su vida a cambio de que ella se salvara? No podía morir, no sin luchar... entonces, que hacer?

QUISIERA OLVIDARLO TODO! – gritó con furia a nadie en particular. Un sollozo ahogado escapó de su garganta.

Yo puedo hacer eso.

Quien rayos...?

Te ofrezco la oportunidad de vivir en paz contigo misma y con los demás, sin que el pasado se interponga por un largo tiempo, pero... – Asineth no estaba segura de quien era esa mujer y aunque no tenia ánimos de conocer gente, las palabras de la extraña le interesaron.

Pero que...?

Pero cumplido el plazo pagaras tu deuda, si es necesario recordaras todo y tendrás que luchar bajo mis ordenes. – la joven se sorprendió, esa extraña mujer... acaso era...?

L-Sama...? – su voz apenas fue audible. Como respuesta la mujer asintió levemente y Asineth se dejó caer al piso. La culpable de todo estaba frente a ella proponiéndole un trato... no sabia si alegrarse porque un ser como la diosa dorada se molestaba en hablarle directamente o si levantarse y atacarla por ser la culpable de todo ese lío en primer lugar.

No... no lo se...

Cuando tengas que luchar, traeré a alguno de tus amigos desde el mar del caos para que te haga compañía.

Por que no lo traes ahora? POR QUE NO LOS REVIVES A TODOS?

No es así como funciona.

Y COMO ENTONCES!

Me temo que eso escapa a tu comprensión.

No se que hacer...

Si te sirve de algo... puede que nunca tengas que servirme...

Responde algo – la diosa enarcó una ceja y Asineth se pregunto si no estaría siendo demasiado atrevida, aun así formuló su pregunta.- donde esta Valteira?

Esta vagando en alguna dimensión, pero esta bien.

He tomado una decisión.

Te escucho.

Quiero... quiero que borres mis recuerdos y además que lo saques de donde esta. Quiero que lo lleves de vuelta con su familia. – la diosa pareció pensarlo un momento y finalmente accedió.

Entonces... que el pasado sea historia y la historia un sueño que se olvida al despertar... – con estas palabras l-sama y el cuerpo de Lina se desvanecieron en el aire al tiempo que Asineth caía inconsciente.

Cariño, estas segura que esa carta era de Lina?

Si y decía que necesitaba nuestra ayuda.

Y que es lo que espera que hagamos?

Aun no lo se. Eh? Parece que hemos llegado...

Martina bajó del carruaje y Zangles le imitó de inmediato. La reina de Zoana no pudo seguir sosteniendo la vista sobre el paisaje apartando la mirada con tristeza. Desde donde estaban solo podían ver ruinas... no sabia como podía ayudar a Lina... si tenia alguna batalla importante con algún demonio, su poder no le serviría de nada... Pensaba en eso cuando el conductor del carruaje les llamó.

Su majestad, hay alguien herido aquí!

Lina?

Ciertamente se parece, pero su cabello... quizás sea su hija.

Seguramente... mira ese libro, estas iniciales... AIG... Asineth Inverse Gabriev, definitivamente es ella, pero donde esta Lina?

Esta muerta. Díganme, cuidaran de ella?

Quien eres? – Martina se sorprendió ante la inesperada aparición de la extraña mujer.

Responde. Cuidaras a la hija de Lina Inverse?

Claro. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Bien. Ella ha elegido olvidar todo lo que ha ocurrido de aquí hacia atrás. Desea comenzar de nuevo... procuren que lo logre, no debe saber quien es... recordara cuando tenga que hacerlo.

Quien eres? – L-sama se limitó a mirarla inmutable para luego desaparecer.

Mi querida Martina, ha ella la hemos visto antes... podría asegurar... que es la misma presencia que una vez poseyó a Lina. La recuerdas?

Si, lo recuerdo... será mejor irnos. Ayúdame a subir a la chica. Cuando lleguemos a casa, enviare gente para que los ayude con las reparaciones...

El carruaje se alejó y rápidamente desapareció del paisaje dejando atrás una ciudad herida... las nubes cerraron el paso de la luz del atardecer y un trueno desató la lluvia... ese día culminaba una batalla que se había llevado muchas vidas, pero finalmente se había evitado una desgracia mayor, aun así... era un día muy triste para muchas personas...

**Notas de mi! ** Finalmente este es el ultimo capitulo de descendencia. Me tomó mucho tiempo terminarlo, pero gracias a que: estoy de vacaciones, muchas personas preguntaban por el final, un par de problemas personales, unas inesperadas ganas de terminarlo y una inspiración y emoción por retomar un viejo proyecto... ha sido terminado.

Muchas gracias a quienes me han dado su apoyo, sinceramente espero que sea de su agrado. Y para quienes aun quieran un poquito mas, queda un pequeño epilogo (que esta hecho, solo faltan unos arreglos varios y transcribirlo al pc) que será puesto a su disposición en unos días mas.

De nuevo gracias a todos y espero sus comentarios en reviews! Nus vemos!

PD: Elena! Lo siento! Estaba escribiendo tan rápido que no me di cuenta :P pero ya esta corregido.


	17. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

- Es extraño siempre sucede lo mismo... desde que llegue aquí... hace cinco años. Pero hoy siento algo distinto. - los rubios cabellos de la joven se movían al compás del suave viento que anunciaba la tormenta.

- A que te refieres con extraño? – un hombre ya mayor de edad se acercó hasta quedar junto a ella, se apoyó en el balcón dando la espalda al paisaje.

- Tío Zangles! Me asustaste. Pensé que estaba sola.

- Acabo de llegar. Dime, que es lo que sucede siempre?

- Es solo que... he notado que siempre en esta fecha... llueve intensamente, como si el cielo llorara desconsoladamente la perdida de alguien. Llueve desde el amanecer hasta que el ultimo rayo de sol desaparece, todo un día cubierto por las nubes... parece que hoy no será la excepción.

- A decir verdad... si murió alguien muy importante en esta fecha.

- Quien?

- Una mujer que ... no tiene importancia hablar de eso ahora. – La joven le suplicó con la mirada que le contara la historia, al ver su cara de inocencia fingida no pudo menos que sonreír y terminar con lo que había empezado. – Esta mujer ayudó a muchas personas, a pesar de su carácter... también arriesgo su vida muchas veces intentando proteger a la gente.

- La conocías?

- Así es. Ella y Martina terminaron siendo amigas. Aunque antes de eso pasó mucho tiempo y también muchas cosas. – Zangles sonrió al recordar cuando perseguía a Gourry para luchar con el y las veces en que Martina había intentado maldecir a Lina.

- Tío... por que nunca me dices lo que le pasó a mis padres? – la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y sin quererlo titubeó.

- No... no se que les pasó realmente.

- Asineth! Aquí estabas! Te estuve buscando por todas partes! – una joven de veintitantos se acercó a ella corriendo, venia muy emocionada.

- Hija no corras, el piso esta mojado. – la recién llegada miró a Zangles molesta.

- Estoy bastante grandecita como para que me llames la atención de ese modo Padre. – se volvió para mirar a Asineth – vamos, no podemos empezar la fiesta de cumpleaños sin la festejada. – sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a darle empujoncitos para que avanzara con ella.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Voy en un segundo, adelántense ustedes dos. – ambos se miraron y finalmente asintieron para luego dejarla en el balcón a solas.

- Por que no le dices la verdad? – el hombre se detuvo en seco.

- Hemos hablado muchas veces de esto, Lia, fue ella quien eligió olvidar.

- Como estas tan seguro?

- Fue la misma Diosa Dorada quien nos prohibió interferir. Recordará cuando tenga que hacerlo, no antes.

- Sí padre... – Zangles continuó su camino hacia el salón, Lia dio una ultima mirada hacia la terraza, al cabo de unos segundos se dispuso a seguir los pasos de su padre.

- Definitivamente hoy hay algo diferente. El cielo no esta tan oscuro y el horizonte esta teñido de rojo... creo que... pronto se derramara sangre, tengo un mal presentimiento.

**Notas Finales: **bueno, aquí esta, después de tanto tiempo, el final definitivo para este fic. Como les había comentado era un PEQUEÑO epilogo, aunque pensé que quizás saldría un poco mas. En fin. Espero les guste y hasta otra oportunidad.


End file.
